


How The Mighty Fall

by Slytherin_Soul94



Series: Power Couple [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All Weasley Bashing, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Good Malfoy Family, Harry is a Lord, M/M, No DA, No Umbridge, Other Suprises, Powerful Harry, Remus Lupin Bashing, Rich Harry, Rich Neville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Soul94/pseuds/Slytherin_Soul94
Summary: Sirius' death proves to be the catalyst that sets Harry's plans into action. Years of planning are set in motion over the summer after Harry's fifth year.





	1. The Last Straw

Walking out of Dumbledore’s office, Harry couldn’t help but let his eyes betray the anger that leaked out of his perfectly placed mask. His mask firmly in place as he walked quickly to the Owlerie. Tomorrow would be the day that Albus too many middle names Dumbledore would lose his power. As he entered the owlerie, he quickly set out to write three letters; one to Draco, one to Neville and the last to Chief Ragnok. To Draco he simply wrote _Its time_ , trusting that Draco would understand the two words, he quickly sealed it and place it aside. To Neville, his Neville, he told him to meet him at Gringotts the day after tomorrow at 8:30. And finally to Chief Ragnok, he informed him that he would be coming in the day after tomorrow at 8:30 to claim his Lordships and emancipate himself. Leaving no room for questions, he called Dobby and had the overly excited elf deliver the letters. Sirius’ death proved to be the last straw, he remembered vividly as Dumbledore shot the green curse at Sirius. While the old coot thought no one saw, Harry saw perfectly and he watched as the man quickly escaped towards the atrium without anyone knowing he was there in the first place. As he turned and made his way back to the Gryffindor common room, he began to go over once more everything that has happened since his First year. _Why would he send Hagrid to pick up a muggle-raised wizard? It was his plan all along, Hagrid did nothing but spurt anti-Slytherin bullshit and praise Dumbledore and Gryffindor. Why didn’t Hagrid tell me more about the Wizarding world? Hermione and Ron. Gods those two are complete idiots. For someone who claims to be the Brightest witch, she could at least learn to put up some privacy wards. Although I knew that they were being paid to be my friends, it was nice to hear them say it out loud. The stone, the old coot set it up from the beginning. How is it that Dumbledore just conveniently disappears from the castle the same night that Voldemort goes after the stone? That bastard had my entire life planned from the beginning, to him I was nothing but a weapon that would be destroyed when the time came. There was a reason the hat wanted me in Slytherin, I’m naturally a snake. I’m glad Dumbledore sent that big oaf of a man to collect me when I got my letter. Because had he not gotten drunk off his arse, I wouldn’t have had the chance to go back to Gringotts and speak to Chief Ragnok._

**_Flashback_ **

After seeing Hagrid walk back towards the Leaky Cauldron, seemingly forgetting about him, Harry decided to follow his instincts and go back to Gringotts. He had a feeling that something wasn’t right and he was going to get to the bottom of it. Walking towards the nearest teller, he makes sure to mind his manners as he says “ Hello sir, can I speak to someone about my accounts please”

Peering over the counter with a light sneer, in a clipped tone the goblin says “ Name”

 “Harry Potter sir” in a light whisper loud enough for the goblin to hear him. 

 “Follow me” the goblin says as he quickly walks to the Potter account managers office deep in the bank. With two quick knocks on the door, he enters followed by Harry. After a quck discussion, the goblin leaves Harry alone with Griphook. 

« Two visits in one day, Mr.Potter to what do I owe the pleasure? »

« Well sir, call me crazy but after leaving the bank with Hagrid, something in mind told me that something wasn’t right about my accounts so I decided to comeback and see if I could figure out the problem »  Harry finishes a little out of breath.

« Well I can’t say that I’m surprised Mr. Potter, because over the past few years we have been sending out many owls for you and your guardian to come and discuss a few things but you haven’t shown up until today » The goblin responded.

« Owls sir? I never received any owls. And what do you mean by guardian? You mean you sent letters to my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon letters?

A slight sneer appearing on his lips as he answers « No, your magical guardian Albus Dumbledore »  
« Who is that »

« Excuse me? Are you telling me that Dumbledore hasn’t been handling his responsibilities?  
« I’m sorry sir but I don't know who that is »

With a slightly aggressive growl, Griphook simply says « Mr.Potter, I think it would be best if you performed an inheritance test so that you can see what I’m talking about » Bringing out the materials, he tells Harry too prick his finger and allow three drops of blood to fall onto the parchment. After doing so, his eyes widen at what he sees:

 

Name: **Harrison James Potter-Black**

Father: **James Charlus Potter**

Mother: **Lilian Marie Potter née Evans née Rosier**

Blood status: **Pureblood**

Godfather: **Sirius Orion Black**

Godmother: **Alice Longbottom**

Magical Guardian: **Albus Dumbledore**

 

Lordships:

**The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black - 234,456,900 Galleons, 789 Sickles, 12 knuts**

**The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter - 35,500,456 galleons, 800 sickless, 12 knuts**

**The Most Ancient and Noble House of Perverell- 23,456,324,322 galleons, 234 sickles**

**The Most Archaic and Noble House of Gryffindor- 678,989,435 galleons, 500 sickles**

**The Most Archaic and Noble House of Ravenclaw- 598,700,500 galleons, 98 sickles**

**The Most Archaic and Noble House of Slytherin- 877, 344, 456 galleons, 900 sickles**

**The Most Ancient and Noble House of Emrys- 900,987,932 galleons, 899 sickles**

**The Most Ancient and Noble House of Le fay- 850,283, 987 galleons, 782 sickles**

 

 

Magical Inheritances:

 

**Magical core (Merlin Level) - 60% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore**

**Eidetic Memory - 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore**

**Parseltongue abilities - 75% blocked by Albus Dumbledore**

**Soul Shard - Tom Riddle**

 

Potions and Spells:

**Loyalty and Trust charms (to Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Percy Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Ronald Weasley Ginevra Weasley, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin)**

 

**Hate charms (All Slytherins, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy)**

 

Marriage Contracts:

**Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley (Signed by Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore) illegal**

 

Hands shaking a little, he silently hands the parchment over to Griphook who begins to growl as he further reads the parchment. Quickly he summons the Potter Vault Statements and as he reads it over he becomes even more upset at what he sees.

 

**500 galleons a month to Arthur, Molly, Percy, Fred, George, Ronald and Ginevra Weasley.**

**250 Galleons a month to Hermione Granger**

**1,000 Galleons a month to Albus Dumbledore, Order of the Phoenix**

 

Silently he gets up and and leaves the room without so much as a glance in Harry or rather Harrison’s direction. Five minutes late he comes back with a much large Goblin who looks equally as upset as Griphook. After a few more minutes of talking, they look over at Harrison and simply say «  Mr. Potter we at Gringotts deeply apologize for your inconvenience and we would like you to know that we are going to do all that we can to rectify your problems and reclaim all the money »

 

After considering what was just said for a moment, Harry tells them « Thank you for your support and I deeply trust the two of you to fix these problems. But I would ask that you don’t stop the money from being taken from my vault. I would like to see what these people are up too first before I decide to take my revenge. I would also like to wait to claim my lordships as well until I’m ready to make my move. As for the blocks can you take those off of me please take them off of me and also would it be possible for you to compose a list of all necessary books that I should read in order to be a proper Pureblood heir and eventual lord »

 

At hearing that Harrison has his own plans for the thieves, they smirk violently and the larger goblin, Ragnok says « Certainly we can take the blocks off of you and give you something so that any compulsion charms and potions placed upon you will dissolve or become null immediately » With a smirk that could put the goblin nation as a whole to shame, Harrison begins to plan the downfall of Albus Dumbledore

 

**End of Flashback**

Walking into the room room, he immediately casts a disillusionment charm and silently walked towards the three people who’ll be in for a shock very soon.

“I swear if we weren’t getting paid for this” Rob say with disdain clearly in his voice. His friendship with Harrison has been nothing but fabricated on both sides. While he has been playing Harrison since their first year,Harrison has also been playing him. But unlike Ron, Harrison is much better at it. Since their first meeting, Harrison always knew that Ron was jealous of him. It was clear. But once he learns of Harrison claiming his Lordships, his jealousy will he even worse.

« I know » responds Ginny « But it’ll be worth it once we get married and I become the next Lady Potter »  
Harrison couldn’t help but snort at her remark.Harrison only has his eyes set on one person and it definitely isn’t some chit who sleeps her way through all four houses. Since before she even started at Hogwarts, Molly repeatedly told Ginny that one day she would marry Harrison and become the next Lady Potter and be a rich, high society woman. Since her first year, she has been throwing herself all over Harrison much to his dismay. 

« Its ok, Dumbledore says Harry is going to propose this summer and once you two get married and you get pregnant we can finally get rid of him »  
Deciding that he heard enough, Harrison walks up to the dormitory and silently packs his trunk. He promises himself that after he claims his lordships he’s going to get himself a new wardrobe of nothing but the finest quality. For the past four years, Narcissa and Draco and been nagging him to get new things but he has been refusing because he didn’t want anyone questioning him. But their jaws are going drop once they set their eyes on his new wardrobe. 

Sitting on the bed, Harrison closes the hangings and spells them shut and places a silence ward up and proceeds to cries his heart out for his godfather, the man who he’d just started calling dad five months ago. Gone. He cries for hours until he finally falls asleep.

 

Eyes snapping open with glee, Harrison silently casts a tempus and gets up. Walking through the dorm he notices that he’s the first one up and walks toward the showers. Off in his own world thinking about how much fun today and tommorow are going to be, he doesn’t even notice the other person that steps into the showers until he feels strong arms wrap around his waist and lips on his neck. Smiling knowingly, he thinks back to his third year when they finally got their heads out of their arses, much to Draco’s amusement, and confessed their feelings for one another. 

 

Neville Longbottom has always worn a mask. He always let others think that he was some clumsy, borderline squib whose only talents was tending to his plants. That was until his first year when his bright brown eyes locked onto emerald green ones. The only person to see through that mask was Harrison. The only person to encourage him and see him for the Gryffindor that he was supposed to be. Quickly becoming friends on the train, Harrison decides to tell him everything since technically they are god-brothers, and Neville vows to do all he can to help Harrison. He tells Harrison about the mask that he puts up and why he does it. He likes to see who will truly be his friend or who will make fun of him. It wasn’t until their third year when Draco decided he was through with them tip-toeing around each other and locked them in an unused room and told them that he wasn’t letting them out until they « Pull you heads out of your arses » After a little bit of hesitation, they quickly confessed their feelings for one another and ended up snogging each other until Draco forced them apart 30 minutes later. Ever since, they’ve been inseparable. During the summer before their fifth year, Neville’s body transformed quite a bit. The 5’9 boy covered in fat, was soon replaced with a 6’2, broad shouldered, pure muscled man. His face went from soft and fatty to sharp, strong and chiseled. His aristocratic feature were only highlighted further by his haircut with frames his face beautifully. His new look got him a very thorough inspection that lasted for a few hours from his boyfriend.

 

He wiggles his arse a bit and smirks when he hears the small groan and feels the growing hardness on his back. Slowly, he wiggles out of Nevilles strong grip and walks away from him with a quick « Later » leaving his lips as he laughs at the expression on his boyfriends face. Leaving the bathroom, he quickly puts on his clothes and heads down to the Great Hall and eats a small breakfast and reads a book that he got from one of his vaults. Ignoring the glare of his favorite Potions Master, he quickly becomes annoyed when his « best friends » show up. He wasn’t even given the chance to say anything before Hermione roughly snatched the book from his hands and asks him where he got it and why didn’t she know he had it. His eyes widen a bit as the centuries old book is taken from his hands but he quickly takes it back and tells her that « First of all don’t take things from me. Second of all, I don’t have to tell you everything you’re not my mother » Leaving her there stammering for a retort, he packs his things and leaves. He doesn’t miss the amused smile on Neville’s lips as he makes his way back to the dormitory. But before he could even walk up the steps, he received a note from a second year, telling him to come to the Headmasters office and that he is very partial to sugar quills this time of year. Groaning, he makes his way to the headmaster’s office and knocks on the door.

After receiving an overly amusing « Enter » he walks in to the sight of Dumbledore long with the rest of the Order and to his disgust Remus. The same Remus who cheated on his godfather with Tonks and told Sirius that he was nothing but a « quick shag ». 

With his Blue eyes twinkling, much to Harrison’s disgust, « Ahh Harry my boy have a seat. Lemon drop? »

 

« No thank you Professor » Harrison responds almost immediately. He isn’t stupid, he knows those things are laces with compulsion potions and veritaserum. 

 

Silently taking a seat off to the side, he lets off a quiet sneer as the headmaster tells him how important it is that he stays at his relatives house all summer because of the wards. The same wards that Harrison realized didn’t exist. With a polite « Of course Headmaster, I wouldn’t want any death eaters trying to attack me » Little to Dumbledore’s and the rest of the Order’s knowledge, Voldemort is dead and has been for the since the he left the graveyard after the Third Task last year. The think that attacked him at the Ministry was nothing but a poly juiced Lucius Malfoy who has been like a father figure to Harrison and helped him take down Voldemort. Harrison used a spell that he found to recall all of the horcruxes back to Voldemort. The sheer force of the renewed soul killed the snake like man. Not taking any chances, Harrison forced a dagger in his chest and pulled out the limp heart and burned it. 

After assuring everyone that he was going to stay at his relatives house all summer, he quickly got up and with a vicious sneer in Remus’ direction, he left without another word. Walking with a quick pace back to the dormitory, he silently gathers his things, shrinks them and puts the trunk in his pocket. Making sure that he had everything, he didn’t here the footsteps approach him until he was roughly turned around and kissed violently. 

“You’re going to regret what you did earlier” Leaning in closer, he whispers “I’m going to make sure you can’t walk for a week” Smirking when he hears the clipped moan. He walks away after grabbing Harrisons arse one last time. Laughing darkly he leaves Harrison alone in the room. Standing there in shock, all Harrison could think about was how this summer was going to be the best one yet.

 


	2. Changes

Walking pass Draco on his way to his train compartment, Harrison quietly tells him that everything going to change starting tomorrow. Smirking, Draco is just about to respond when he hears « Oi! Ferret what do you think you’re doing! Get away from him »

With an annoyed groan, he walks away just as Draco begins to take about poor weasels and mudbloods who need to learn their place and how to respect their betters. Walking into the compartment, Harrison send Hedwig off to Malfoy Manor just as the traitors noisily force their way in. He mentally scolds himself for not putting up some type of wards as Hermione begins to nag about not slacking off this summer and Ginny tries to force herself all over Harrison. Dropping obvious hints abiut going on a date, Harrison smirks and decide to play along for a bit. “Hey Ginny I was thinking” She perks up immediately. “You know one day I think we’re going to go on a trip to a luxurious villa in Italy and go on a shopping spree. Just the two of us.” He has to swallow a laugh as he takes in her expression. Adding more to the fire he says “ I was thinking, maybe if we ever get married, we can get joint vaults. What do you think?” Almost immediately, she says “Oh I would love that Harry, we’re going to have so much fun” She barely hides a wink to the other two in the compartment which doesn’t go unnoticed by Harrison. He does have a minute of amusement howeverwhen he doesn’t buy anything off of the snack trolley. When the trolley attendant opens the door and asks if anybody wants anything, Ron looks at Harrison expectantly. Rolling his eyes, he tells the lady no, thus leaving Ron without any snacks. Slightly annoyed, Ron asks about Harrison about staying at The Burrow for the last two weeks of summer to which Harrison simply hums in response. Knowing that he has plans to stay at Malfoy Manor this summer, he simply agrees to staying.

The eleven hours thankfully go by quickly and after stepping out of the compartment and into the corridor, he barely hides a flush as Neville “accidently” runs into him with a smirk on his lips. Stepping on the platform, he sends reassuring smiles to the waiting Lord and Lady Malfoy and Nevilles grandmother. He receives knowing smirks in response and makes his way out of the station. Just before he walk through the wall barrier, he casts a disillusionment charm and apparates to the Leaky Cauldron. After a quick greeting to Tom, he requests a room and takes out his trunk and quickly sorts through his things. Taking out his invisible cloak, he photo album and a few other valuables, he casts a quick incendio and sighs in relief as the items turn to ash. After a quick shower, he goes to bed and prepares himself for the next day with amusement shining brightly through his eyes.

With a slight jump, Harrison quickly transfigures his pajamas into dress robes as he goes over his mental check list. Claim my lordships, recall all of my money send a statement to the prophet and buy a new wardrobe. Thankfully The Daily Prophet comes out at 9:30 which leaves enough time for Ragnok to send over the statement of me claiming my Lordships. Shit! I wish I could see their faces when they see the headlines. Gods I can’t wait. 

Walking with a pep in his step, he quickly made his way down to Gringotts where he was met with the amused smile of Neville. « Someone’s excited » he says after a a rather naughty kiss on the lips. Thankfully the Alley is virtually empty.  
« I am. I wish I could see the looks on everyones faces when they get their copy of the Prophet » as they walk hand in hand into the bank, Harrison, practically drags the two of them up to Ragnok's door and after receiving permission to enter, he is met with a smile that could make one piss themselves.  
« Mr. Potter, I see you are eager this morning aren’t you? I must say, I am just as excited. If it’s one thing that we goblins don’t like, it thievery » he says the last part with a snarl.  
«  I don’t think you understand how ready I am to do this. So without further ado, I Harrison James Potter-Black do hereby request to claim my lordships and emancipate myself » With an approving grin from Ragnok and a squeeze of the hand from Neville, Harrison’s grin only brightened as his eyes took notice of the eight ring boxes that appeared upon Ragnok’s face. He has to stifle a laugh as Neville seems surprised by the sheer amount of ring boxes that he sees.  
Turning his neck at break-neck speed he stuttered «  Y-y-you n-never told me that you HAD EIGHT LORDSHIPS! » Grinning sheepishly Harrison just pecks his cheek and waits for instruction from Ragnok.  
« Lord Potter, first you’re going to bring your right hand up and place the first four rings upon your middle finger and the last four on you ring finger. While order doesn’t matter, you do have to wait a few seconds before putting each ring on in order to allow the family magic to settle. Taking Ragnok’s words into consideration, he slowly places each ring on his two fingers and after the last one is place upon his ring finger, he is brought out of his staring as he hears Ragnok, « May I hereby present to you Lord Harrison James Potter-Black, Lord of the House of Potter, Black, Perverell, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Emrys and Le Fay » After a slight golden glow, they soon decided to get down to business. First reclaiming all monies, Neville begins to growl at the the sheer amount that was stolen from his love. He only settled down once Harrison placed a hand on his muscled bicep. And a quick reassurance to the lips. Once Ragnok, sends off the statement to the Daily Prophet, he smirk widens to show rows of sharp teeth at the thought of the uproar it’ll cause. Afterwards Harrison tells him to set the reading of Sirius’ Will ti Friday and to also send out letters to those who’ve stolen money from him letting them know that their vaults are empty.  
Before they leave, Harrison is given a card similar to the muggle debit card with is linked to all of his vaults and a stack of portfolios that coincide with the investments of each of his twelve houses. Although he isn’t excited about sifting through the files, he’s glad that he has control over his lordships again. After exiting Ragnok’s office, Harrison is surprised when Neville leads him over the Longbottom account manager’s office. With a questioning look, Neville tells him that « Gran gave me permission yesterday to claim the Lordship and I also have to take a few things out of my vaults » After giving a nod of understanding, the three begin to take care of business. Unbeknownst to them the rest of the world his in upheaval.

At Malfoy Manor  
Walking into the dining room, Draco offers polite greetings to his parents and begins to chuckle to himself as he impatiently waits for the Prophet. Noticing their son’s state, Narcissa says « Dragon is there something wrong » she says with a worrying expression.

« No mother, I’m just waiting on the Prophet, Harry told me that everything will be changing to day and I want to see what he does » Hearing the words fall from their son’s lips, Lucius begins to worry at what his adopted son might be getting himself into. His musings are interrupted however when an owl flies through the room dropping a copy of the newspaper in the middle of the table. Giving each other expectant looks, Draco is the first one to snatch the paper and with and he lets out a surprised noise at what he sees and proceeds to read aloud:  
Boy-Who-Lived? Or Boy-Who-Rules?  
Readers just before being sent out, I received quite the surprise when I received a letter from head goblin, Ragnok. Enclosed in the letter, I was startled even more. ‘It is with great pleasure here at Gringotts Bank that as of 8:45 this morning, Harrison James Potter-Black officially claimed his lordships. Yes my readers, while it is an exciting time for our very own savior, the rest of the letter proceeded to shake me to my very core at what I read. You see our savior claimed ALL of his lordships and as such his official title is Lord Harrison James Potter-Black, Lord to the Houses of Potter, Black, Perverell, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Emrys and Le Fay. Some of you may wonder where they came from, but according to Gringotts, Harrison’s mother was not a muggleborn witch but in fact a pureblood heiress who was adopted by muggles. As it seems, Harry Potter has just become a very rich and powerful individual and we look forward to seeing the things he does in the future. I look forward to meeting with him tommorow for our very much anticipated interview.  
Rita Skeeter  
The Daily Prophet

The room was silent for a good five minutes, all of them were rid of their Malfoy masks and gaping openly. Lucius finally had the courage to look up and say «He’s going to throw the Ministry out on their arses » No one said anything about his vulgar language as they all just shook their heads and smiled with prideful smiles. Unfortunately a few hundred miles a way on Ottery- St.Catchpoole, an army of red head fiends and a know-it-all were plotting on how they could use it to their advantage. 

The Burrow  
« The bloke just became even more rich! »Ron spat out, his jealousy clearly showed in his tone. Ginny and Molly on the other hand were beaming at the thought of so much money and status. « Mom, we have to invite him here sooner » Ginny said quickly, Nodding her had in ascension, Molly quickly agreed. Especially after what Ginny told her that Harrison said on the train, she is even more eager abot getting him to the Burrow. She sat out immediately to write him a letter. As the other redheads were thinking about how much money they were going to get, somewhere in Scotland a certain headmaster was fuming.

Hogwarts (Headmasters Office)  
« THAT BRAT HAD THE NERVE TO DIRECTLY GO AGAINST MY ORDERS AND THOSE MENACES TOLD HIM ABOUT HIS TRUE HERITAGE » Trying to calm himself down, he unwrapped a lemon drop and soon began to plan on how to manipulate this new information to his favor. 

 

Back at Gringotts, Harry was staring slack-jawed at Neville who was holding out the Longbottom consort ring with a hopeful expression. A few minutes prior, he was led down into the Longbottom Vaults and as Neville sat out in one direction, Harrison walked around until he felt someone tap his shoulder, when he turned around, he sharply looked down and saw something that he has been waiting for since laying eyes on his brown-eyed love.

« Harrison James Potter-Black, since the moment, your eyes connected with mine, I knew that you were the one. You have been my best friend and my biggest supporter in all that I do. And it would make me the happiest man in the world if you would be my consort » Neville ended with a small amount of fear seeping into his voice.  
With tears in his eyes, Harrison quickly shook his head, snatched the ring and began to kiss Neville senseless. As they kissed, Neville slid the ring on Harrisons finger and wrapped an arm around his waist as they made their way out of the vault and back into the main lobby. Leaving the bank, Harrison, tells Neville “ Love, we’re going shopping today. I plan on getting a jew wardrobe and we’re going to multiple Alleys. I was thinking Paris and Milan.” Neville let out an audible groan and the thought of going shopping with Harrison. He knows how Harrison can be when shopping and its a complete nightmare. Knowing the answer beforehand, he still asked “Are you sure we can’t just go to one store”. Looking offended at first, Harrison giggled darkly as he prepared to torture Neville with his shopping habits As they made their way out of the bank and toward the high end section of Diagon Alley, Neville mentally prepared himself for this.


	3. Hell

Dragging Neville down towards the more expensive end of the Alley, Harrison began rambling off about all the different things that he needed to buy and all the different colors and fabrics that he wanted to try. The more he rambled, the wider Neville’s eyes got with fear. They both were to preoccupied, to notice the stares they were receiving. Once they arrived at the first store, Harrison barged in leaving Neville standing outside mentally preparing himself. After a few moments, Neville took three deep breaths and walked in after Harrison. When he entered the store, he let out high pitched squeak as he saw Harrison already engrossed into a deep conversation about different fabrics and colors. Once he turned and got sight of Neville, he eagerly gestured him over to them and asked «Neville, love, which color do you like better. I mean I like this green, but I also like this one too. What do you think?» With a pleading look from the shop attendants, Neville looked at the fabrics and said the worst thing imaginable, « Aren’t they the same color » He let out another squeak when he soon found himself subject to a very deadly glare.

  
Not liking that answer, Harrison turned to the shop attendants and said the words that sealed their fates « I want to see all of your robes, trousers, and shirts in all shades of blues, greens, dark reds, grey and browns. » With an inaudible sign, because he isn’t stupid, Neville turned to the shop attendants with an apologetic smile. Harrison cuts that off with a « There is no budget » those words made them move without second glance.  
The next two hours were filled with Nevilles arms being filled with different articles of clothing in all different shades of colors. His ears were filled with Harrison’s indecisive rambling. And his eyes were filled with hope that this torture would soon end. In the end, Harrison spent 12,000 gallons on new clothes. Handing the bags to Neville, he quickly led them over to the nearest floo and flooed them over to Paris’ magical alley. After a quick, glare in Neville’s direction, Harrison happily led them over to the nearest clothing store where he repeated his earlier actions.

After explaining the differences betweens these new clothes ad the ones tat he bought in Diagon Alley, Harrison spent a smooth 15,000 gallons. Why not spend so much? It wasn’t like he was going go broke from it. Shoving the bags once more into Nevilles open arms, they decide to walk over to the nearest café. Shrinking their bags and placing them into one big bag, They proceed to have lunch together. After a few moments, evils head snapped up and his breath caught in his throat at what he was seeing. Harrison, wrapping his tongue seductivelty around his fork. Before he could even say anything, he felt a foot being rubbed up his legend inching dangerously close to his crotch. Letting out a pained groan, he growled lowly as Harrison simply laughed. Before he could even retaliate, Harrison stood abruptly and walked over to pay before leaving the restaurant and sending a knowing smirk over his shoulders. Quickly grabbing the bag, Neville took long strides out of the restaurant and made his way over to Harrison. Once catching up with him, Harrison takes his hand and leads them over to the nearest floo and they floo over to Milan.

Walking over to the best shoe store in the alley, Harrison quickly takes charge and places an order to rival all orders. Much to Neville’s horror and the store owner’s glee, Harrison spends 20,000 gallons on shoes and boots. Becoming a little worried, Neville asks, « Love why are you spending so much money? »  
Turning sharply, which caused Neville to take a quick step back, Harrison’s response is quick and to the point « Because I am the lord to eight houses and the Consort to the House of Longbottom. Are you telling me that I don’t deserve the best?» Realizing his mistake, Neville stammered out an apology and tells Harrison that he was just curious. He doesn’t even know what he asked that question. Both if then can afford it, they’re not Weasleys for Godsake, and he knows it. So instead of questioning further, he simply tells Harrison that “I’ll pay this time” which earns him a very nasty kiss in the middle of the store. Before leaving the store, Harrison walks over to the shop owner and whispers something to him to which he receives a quick nod. Walking back over to Neville, he takes the bag from his large hands and walks into the back of the store, ignoring Neville’s questioning expression.

  
Returning twenty minutes later, Neville can’t help but to let his jaw drop at the sight before his eyes. Walking from the back, Harry allows a smirk to grace his lips as he sees Nevilles expression. After taking the bag from Neville, he went into the back and decides to change into his new clothes. Donning tight black trousers that leave nothing to imagination, he paired it with a black button down shirt of the finest quality and a familiar emerald green robe. At the sight of the familiar robe, Neville can’t help but shudder but that stops almost immediately once he sees Harrison’s footwear. The icing in the cake, if you will. Deciding to go all out, Harrison wore his knee high, dragon-hide boots that Harrison just bought. The boots, pitch black, are littered with golden vines that climb up and around the length of the boots. . Stepping up to Neville, he smirks when he feels arms immediately wrap around his waist. Placing his arms around Neville’s neck he asks seductively “Like what you see?” Nevilles only response is to shake his head like a toddler, not trusting his voice. Smiling, Harrison leans up and the two begin to kiss obscenley. Quickly moving his lips to Harrison’s neck, Neville seems to forgot about where they are to which Harrison’s promptly reminds him by breaking apart. Ignoring thw growl from his counterpart, he takes Neville’s hand and quickly turns to thank the slack-jawed owner and pulls his boyfriend over to the floo. Preparing himself for the expression of the Malfoys, he calls out « Malfoy Manor »

  
Stepping gracefully out of the floo, Harrison can’t help but snort as he realizes that Neville’s eyes are still on his arse. Calling out an elf to lead them to the sitting room where the other Malfoy’s are no doubt sitting. He turns with a smile and says «This way loverboy » When Neville doesn’t move, he grabs Neville’s hand and pulls him in the direction of the sitting room. Taking a deep breath and stilling his features, he pushes open the door and takes great pleasure in the reactions that he receives.

  
Hearing the door creek open, all three Malfoy’s and the present Potions Master, drop their jaws as they take in the sight before them. Draco tries to speak but comes up empty handed, Lucius can do nothing but move his mouth like a fish which leaces Narcissa to finally break the silence with a short and unintelligent « Damn » With agreements from the other two Malfoys and a reluctant Snape. Harrison walks into the room still pulling Neville along and they plop into an empty armchair. Harrison sitting on Neville’s lap, his breath catches as he feels the familiar poking on his lower back and Nevilles strong arms immediately wrapping around Harrison’s waist. Deciding to play along, Harrison wriggles himself a bit and takes vreat pleasure when he hears Neville moan. The clearing of an unknown throat brings the two out of their stupor as they realize that all eyes are on them.  
Draco, finally finding his voice says « Potter what the hell did you do? You actually look good » Narrowly avoiding the stinging hex sent his way, he looks at Harrison as he awaits his answer.

  
Smiling, Harrison simply says « Me and Nev here went shopping. We stopped in a few alleys. You know the usual » he replies  
He chuckles when he hears Neville say « You dragged me through three different countries and spent almost 40,000 gallons! Nothing about that is usual! »  
« Potato, Pa-ta,to » He replies with a wave of the hand, ignoring the incredulous looks that he’s receiving from Draco and Lucius and the approving look from Narcissa.

“Well I must say Harrison, your new clothing fits you and looks stunning” beaming at Lucius’s compliment, he is just about to reply when Neville says,

”No, no, no.There is no potato involved. Narcissa, no offense but, he was worse than you” Several people around the room shiver in fear. “ He looked at two different shades of green for thirty minutes because he couldn’t decide which was better.” Neville spurts out almost knocking Harrison off of his lap as he flails his arms all over the place. 

Narcissa Malfoy, Has many qualities but one that sends chill down the spines of many. Anyone who has ever been shopping with Narcissa Malfoy has seen the behavior that has put fear into the eyes of many shop attendants. To be considered worse than Narcissa, js considered a compliment to Harrison and turns and gves him a kiss that promises reward later.

  
Narcissa simply looks Harrison up and down approvingly before asking to see his new clothes. Immediately he jumps out of Nevilles arms and snatches his bag. Muttering a quick spell, they all watch with awes expressions as bag after bag fly out. Finally after the 55th bag flies out, everyones faces, including Narcissa, morphs into ones of fear as they see just what exactly Neville was talking about. Then Harrison pulls out the two infamous green fabrics and they begin to chat excitingly about how completely different the two colors are.

  
“ I must say Neville, these are two completely different colors. How could you not tell the difference?” Neville can’t help but gape in disbelief and before he can even retort, Harrison adds,

  
“Yea I mean clearly this one is lighter than that one. But it’s ok. Oh an before I forget look at what he gave me” Harrison says as he thrusts his consort ring in Narcissa’s face who squeals in excitement. Centuries old, The Longbottom consort ring is Pure gold with blue and green diamonds on the end. Goblin forged, the ring is simple yet elegant and is befitting for someone of Harrisons standinf..

  
« Harrison this is beautiful. Neville you did a good job » Narcissa says with a bright smile on her face which only gets brighter when she sees Neville puff up with pride.  
« I did didn’t I » He responds a bit smugly. Which soon turns into a frown when Harrison mentions wedding planning. To which Harrison and Narcissa both begin spitting out ideas of what will be a no doubt extravagent yet tasteful wedding. After a quick moment of heaitation, Lucius musters up enough strength to ask Harrison about taking up his seat in the Wizengamot and his plans for once he does so.After about an hour, Lucius says, “Well Harrison I must say, you do have your work cut out for you.” With a chuckle that is soon cut off by the long since forgotten Snape. “It should he good for him to finally get up off of his lazy arse” He says with a light sneer. But it soon falls once he feels someone force themselve into his mind before he it is suddenly filled with memories of Harrisons childhood at the Dursleys. Everything from the beatings to the verbal abuse. After about five minutes, Harrison pulls out and stands, with a simple “When I said that everything would change starting today, I meant everything. And you are going to learn how to watch your mouth before bad things happen” and with that he takes Neville’s hand, they exchange goodbyes and they leave for Longbottom Manor Leaving behind a silently crying Snape and a worrying trio of Malfoys, Harrison tells them to talk to Snaps once he “Pulls his shit together” and they make their way to the floo room. Harrison ignoring all of Neville’s attempts to ask what happened. Stepping out of the floo gracefully, they make their way to the sitting room where Augusta is sitting with a few of her society friends. At the sight of Neville and Harrison, the ladies quickly exchange their goodbyes before throwing knowing looks at Neville and Harrison. Not hiding the obvious looks towards, Harrison’s hands where the many rings are present, those looks promise nothing but gossip which might prove useful.

  
After exchanging pleasantries, Augusta simply says  “My, my Harrison, you have caused quite the stir in the past few hours, I must say. And whats that I see on your finger” the usually serious woman says with a small smile on her lips.  
Blushing lightly, Neville responds for his consort with a “Gran, I’ve decided to ask Harry to be my consort and he accepted” Wrapping a possessive arm around Harrison’s waist.

  
“I see. I must admit, I’ve been wondering when you were going to pop the question. Well Harrison, you have been like a second grandson to me and I guess it’ll be official now” Not knowing how to respond, Harrison gets up and hugs her carefully. After hugging him back with a smile they part and she says,  “I hope you know that there will be no children until marriage” She says sternly and takes great amusement as she watches Neville blush deeply and Harrison clears his throat rather violently.  
“Well I can’t get pregnant until I get married anyway. Sirius cast a strong contraceptive charm on me that would only break by me getting married” Harrison says with a shrug of the shoulders.

  
“Well good then. Have all the fun you want. But please remember the silence spells” The old woman responds and laughs as Nevilles blush gets darker. Sitting back down next to Neville, he begins to retell the story of shopping much to Nevilles annoyance and Augusta’s amusement. He then begin to go over the details of his interview that he’s going to have with Rita Skeeter.

  
As it gets later, they decide to call it a night and after bidding Augusta a goodnight, the pair walk hand in hand to Neville’s bedroom. Before Harrison can even take a full step into the bedroom, he finds his back pushed harshly against the door and lips firmly on his neck.  “You know, you’re quite the tease”, the larger teen says. Enjoying the moan that escapes Harrison’s lips, he moves his large hands down, and around Harrison’s thighs and roughly lifts them to wrap around his waist. Harrison quickly wrapped his arms around Neville’s neck, Banishing both of their clothes, Neville proceeds to fuck Harrison into the mattress. After two hours of thorough love-making, Harrison soon found Neville on top of him unwilling to move. Laughing, he uses all of his strength to push Neville to the side and then he cuddles up next to him.  
Wrapping a strong arm around him, Neville releases a pleased sigh and begins to fall asleep until he hears something that’ll cause him nightmares.

  
“Nev?” The smaller teen says from where is head rests on the larger teens chest. “Hm?” On the verge of sleep, that seems to be all that he can manage. “After the interview with Skeeter, I need to pick up a few things in the Alley.” His only response was Neville rolling on top of him, all of his body weight,  and groaning into his neck before falling asleep to the sound of Harrison’s laughing.


	4. The Breakdown

Before opening his eyes, All that Harrison could feel was a very heavy weight on his chest and the strong scent of vanilla and lavender. Quickly remembering the events of last night, he smiles before levitating Neville off him with a small umph. Smiling lightly, he rolls over and straddles his boyfriend and begins to pepper Neville’s face until he begins to wake up. 

Groaning slightly, he smiles when he opens his eyes and sees the love of his life. “What time is it” he says. Casting a silent tempus, they both groan when they see that they only have an hour to get ready. With one final kiss, he reluctantly gets up and pads hi sway over to the bathroom and starts the showers. Joining him a few minutes later, Neville thumps his way into the bathroom.

“Babe, I was wondering…” Harrison says looking back at Neville expectantly who only grunts in response. Smiling, Harrison says “Where are we going to live once we get married? I mean, I have my properties. But we can always live here. I really don’t care” He ends.

Looking in deep thought for a few minutes, Neville says “Well I mean I’ve been here my whole life, I think it would be good to see what other options we have. All I ask is that there is a greenhouse” He says with a smile and finds himself on the receiving end of a very deep kiss. After promising to explore there options soon, they finish getting ready in the bathroom and soon make their way back out into the bedroom. Dreading what’s about to come within in the next few minutes, he can’t do anything but sit down as Harrison begins to fuss about Neville’s wardrobe before finally finding acceptable clothes for Neville he hands them over. 

“These should work, but don’t worry, we’re going to go and get you some new clothes” Harrison says and takes pleasure in the quiet whimper he hears coming from his boyfriend. After the both finish dressing, they walk down to the dining room and eat a light breakfast. Arriving a few minutes after them, Augusta walks into the room and begins to chat with them about their interview which is going to be released just in time for the evening edition of the prophet. Fifteen minutes later, both teens depart for the Leaky Cauldron. 

Arriving hand in hand, they don’t miss the stares they receive from customers. Walking up to Tom, he tells him that he is waiting for Rita Skeeter and that when she arrives, to send her up. With a quick assurance, the two elegantly dressed teens make their way up the steps and into the empty room where they wait for about five minutes before there is a knock at the door.  
“Enter” Harrison calls out and he doesn’t miss the way Neville’s hand inches towards his wand. Over the past few years, Neville has become quite the dueller and won’t hesitate to shoot off a few spells if need be. 

In all her glory Rita Skeeter comes in followed by her photographer and after exchanging pleasantries, she sits and starts off, “Well Lord Potter, I must say I am quite excited to be interviewing you today. I’m sure my readers are just as anxious as I am.” She says with a cat like smile.  
“Well I can assure you Rita that I am just as excited as you are. But do be aware that you will be writing exactly what I tell or your little problem won’t be a secret anymore.” And after giving a slightly fearful nod, “Well then lets begin shall we…” And as he tells his story, her smile only widens and the information she receives. With the amount of information she receives, she knows that it’ll be the biggest issue of the year. After getting all the information she needs, she quickly takes their picture and bids them farewell for now and assures them that this story is going to shake up Wizarding Britain. After Rita and her photographer leave, Harrison and Neville leave and head into the alley. Harrison is in need of a new trunk for his clothes an decides to get several in different sizes and all with each of his eight houses one the top. Afterwards Harrison practically drags Neville to the opposite end of the alley in hopes of getting Neville some new clothes. But little do they know, their recent behaviour is causing the plans of many to crumble. 

At the Burrow  
As everyone is sitting at the breakfast table, all chatting eagerly about how their plans are going to make them super wealthy, they all stop talking immediately when a sea of owls flood into the kitchen. Each owl has a letter for each person at the table and two for Ginny. They all look at each other nervously and nervously they all take the letters and begin to read them. What they see causes them all to inhale sharply

To whom it may concern,

We at Gringotts bank are sending you this letter to inform you that all your money has been recalled by its true owner, one Lord Harrison Potter-Black, and thus any and all vaults that you have has been cleared of all illegally taken monies. As such, any money that you still owe will be garnished from any checks that you receive. Also, any properties that have been purchased with the illegally earned money has been taken by the above-mentioned party. We at Gringotts do apologize for any inconvenience. 

Have A Great Day  
Head Goblin Ragnok

Silence lasted for a good five seconds before everyone began yelling.

“How is this possible”  
“How dare he!”  
“What are we going to do now”  
“WE’RE BROKE!”

But soon everyone realized that Ginny still had a second letter and they all looked at her expectantly and with great caution, she opened the letter and what she read caused her to let out a great and very ugly wail. As she began to read aloud:

To Ginevra Weasley

Your marriage contract to one. Lord Harrison James Potter-Black has been dissolved. Lord Potter-Black, cancelled your contract and as such if you two should decide to marry in the future, you will need to come into the bank in order draft a new one. 

Have A Great Day  
Head Goblin Ragnok

After she finished reading, the table erupted once more into a sea of yelling. “How can he do this to us! After everything we’ve done for him and he does this to us” Molly screeched.

“He is already rich, why couldn’t he just let us keep the money, it isn’t like he needs it.” Ron bellowed jealousy at the thought of being even poorer than he once was. At that exclamation, they all seem to realize that they are even poorer than they once were which causes them to start yelling again. Somewhere in Scotland, a certain Headmaster is making a fool of himself after receiving his news. 

Hogwarts (Headmaster’s office)

After reading over his letter about Harrison recalling all his money, Dumbledore quickly destroyed his office in a fit of anger. Not only did Harrison recall all his money, but he took back all possessions that were rightfully his, including the Sword of Gryffindor. Thinking about how he could try to rectify this situation, he caught glimpse of the other letter from Gringotts and wonder how much worse will the situation get. But what he sees, makes his eyes light up with hope. His invitation to the will reading of Sirius. Thankfully I had the mutt right a new will before I killed him. Dumbledore thought but was soon interrupted by the screech of Molly Easley coming from the floo, standing he makes his way over to the burrow where he is breaded by a sea of questions. Deciding that he has had enough, he raised his hand and tells them to speak one at a time. Of course, the know-it-all is the first to speak up:

‘How can he do this Headmaster; you have to do something!” she screeches  
“Its ok my dear, once he marries Ginny, we’re going to sort this all-out” he says with a tone of arrogance. But he’s soon interrupted when Ginny forcibly shoves a paper into his face and what he sees makes his eyes lose their twinkle. That brat cancelled the contract! How did he even know about it! What are we going to do now! Dammit. Trying to calm everyone, he tells them about the will reading on Friday and invites them all with him because he’s sure that it’s just one big misunderstanding. Little does he know, its not. 

Back In Diagon Alley

Neville stares in horror and tries to offer his apologies as his boyfriend once again cause fear in the shop attendants. The second they walked into the shop, the shop attendants almost fainted as they were once again in the presence of their worst nightmare. They thought that Lady Malfoy was a nightmare but Harrison Potter-Black proved to top her. Luckily for them it wasn’t him who needed clothes but his boyfriend. They thought they had caught a break but soon found out that Harrison was just as assertive as before if not more. 

Neville couldn’t do anything but stand there as he watched the love of his life, take charge in such a way. Picking out the perfect colours and fabrics for him. Neville just stood there as he was fussed over. Finally after two hours they were walking towards the register when they began to argue over who was going to pay. 

“No I’m paying and that’s final. It was my idea to get you a new wardrobe so it’s my responsibly to pay” Harrison says sternly.

Mustering up all the Gryffindor strength that he can, he says “No Harrison, these are my clothes and I’m paying. I can’t allow you to keep paying for everything. It supposed to be my job to take care of us and that’s exactly what I’m going to do.” Neville says leaving no room for argument and he smiles bashfully at the look Harrison gives him as he pays for the clothes and they leave the shop much to the relief of the attendants. 

However, he’s surprised when Harrison walks them over to the shoe store and proceeds to force twenty new pairs of shoes and boots on Neville because as he puts it “The ones you have now are dreadful and no husband of mine will be seen in those things you wear now” Harrison says as he looks at the slightly worn boots on Neville’s feet.

With a smirk on his lips, Neville simply responds with a “Don’t forget what you were wearing just three days ago, love” He walks away after pecking Harrison on the lips, leaving him standing there gaping like a fish. After finishing up in the store, they make their way to Gringotts so that Harrison can get information about their different properties so they can see which they like best. 

After leaving Gringotts, they make their way back to the Leaky Cauldron and floo back to Longbottom Manor seemingly unaware of the looks of awe around them.


	5. Shit Hits the Fan

Stepping out of the floo, they quickly make their way to Neville’s office and set out to work. They spend four hours going in deep concentration. Neville looking through the different properties that they might like and narrowing down the extensive list, while Harrison went through each of the investment portfolios. It took him a while but he finally managed to balance out all the finances and other account details of each house. After finishing with the portfolios, Harrison got up and walked over to the desk where Neville was sitting and plopped himself down on his boyfriends lap he says, “So what do we have so far?”

“Well after going through everything, I sorted them into two categories. The first is ones abroad that we can use as vacation house and ones here in the U.K that we can call home. After going through them all, I’m liking these three, Gryffindor Castle, Black Manor and Potter manor”

Taking the offered folders, he goes through and he is impressed with each. Sporting 35 rooms, two libraries, four offices, a ballroom, fully functioning potions lab and two dining rooms. Gryffindor Castle, sits on 500 acres of land with a beautiful lake. Harrison likes this one he decides.

Flipping through the next folder, he doesn’t get far before he’s throwing it to the side and saying “This one is automatically out, I refuse to live and raise my children in a place like this. If it is anything like Grimmauld Place, then this place is crawling with cursed objects” He says with a tone of finality. Humming in agreement, Neville hands over the Potter Manor folder and what he sees, causes his eyes to widen. Then he says “I think we need to go to each of these and take a walkthrough to see which one we like better” he says as he reaches for the vacation folders.  
Going through these takes less time as they agree to the château in France, a villa in Italy and a beautiful beach house in Greece. Afterwards they pack up and make their way down to the dining room for dinner and the arrival of the prophet    
Pulling out Harrison’s chair and pushing it in, Neville takes a seat next to him and they begin to fill their plates. Roast lamb, garlic and herb mashed potatoes and steamed broccoli. They eat in comfortable silence with just the two of them since Augusta is out a society function. Their silence is broken however as they sound of flapping reaches their ears. 

With growing smirks on their lips, Neville picks up the paper and what he sees on makes his smirk turn into a full-blown smile. 

Boy-Who-Lived engaged?  
Yes, my readers you read that title correctly, our very own savior has gotten engaged. As I sat down with him this morning, he allowed me to ask any question that came to mind and that I did. Harrison Potter-Black has been very busy. Between claiming his lordships and preparing for the upcoming Wizengamont sessions, he has just gotten engaged to Neville Longbottom, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble house of Longbottom. And I can assure you, these two are very much in love. As Harrison puts it “We’ve been best friends since we first met on the train our first year and have been befriends since. But it wasn’t until our third year that we finally confessed our feelings for each other and we’ve been dating since.”  After carefully observing the two, I can assure you my dear readers, we will be seeing a lot if these two within the coming years. And I for one can’t wait to report it.  
Rita Skeeter  
The Daily Prophet

After reading the article, they both turn to each other with knowing looks before they turn back to their dinners. Finishing up, they both head back up to their room. 

“Dinky” Harrison called the house elf

“Master Harrison be calling Dinky” the house elf says politely.

“Yes. Draw me a bath please and make sure the water is not too hot. Also, make sure there are bubbles.” Harrison says barely suppressing a yawn. They haven’t had the opportunity to sit back and relax. Silently undressing, Harrison walks silently into the bathroom and with a pleased sigh, slips into the hot water. Leaning back, he closes his eyes and starts to fall asleep when he soon finds himself leaning back against a chiseled chest. Cracking one eye open, he raises an eyebrow and only gets a kiss to his head as an answer. The two sit in comfortable silence until they deem it time to wash up and get out. After drying off quickly, they forgo clothes and simply walk back to the bed and cuddle up. Within minutes, they both are out like lights.

At The Burrow

For the second time that day, there is an uncomfortable silence across the sea of red heads until there is an unholy screech. “How can he do this to me. He’s supposed to be mine. Not that squib Longbottom” She wailed. 

“How can he be a poof! And with Longbottom!” Ron bellowed and ignored Hermione’s grumbling about how unnatural it is. 

“He’s never going to come back mom! What are we going to do? He has to marry me” Ginny cried. “Its ok dear, I’m going to send him some cookies tomorrow and put some more potion in them” She replied reassuringly. On outside she smiled but inside she was beginning to think that they were doomed. But she had to wait until Friday until they could see Harrison and get to the bottom of everything. Getting up quickly, she immediately set out to baking the cookies, slipping several compulsion potions in them as she went. Little did she know; they would never be eaten and her family would be left in further disgrace. 

Hogwarts (Headmaster’s Office)  
“NO NO NO.” the old man screamed as he destroyed his office for the second time that week. As he sat there sucking on a lemon drop, his mind was racing. I HAVE WORKED TO HARD OVER THE PAST TWO DECADES! TO JUST ALLOW THOSE BRATS TO DESTROY EVERYTHING. I NEED HIM UNDER MY THUMB SO HE CAN FULFILL THAT FAKE PROPHECY. AND ONCE TOM DIES, I’M GOING TO KILL THE BOY AND GET THE MONEY THAT I DESERVE.    
Rubbing his hands menacingly, Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk trying to form a plan to once again get Harrison Potter under his manipulations but little does he know, Harrison Potter will be the cause of his downfall.

Eyes opening slowly, Harrison slowly realizes the significance of the day and like a switch has been flipped, he just breaks down. He throws in face into the muscled neck next to him and just cries and cries. 

Waking with a wet neck, Neville hears the sniffing and crying next to him and immediately wraps his arms tighter around his boyfriend and rubs his hand up and down Harrison’s back. Speaking calmly, he says, “Shh...It’s ok. Sirius wouldn’t want you breaking down because of him. It’ll be ok. Plus, we can go and get his portrait out the Black Vaults today. Remember he had is made just for you” 

Hearing the last past, Harrison perks up and after a few more reassurances and he hugs Neville tightly and says, “I love you so much. You always know just what to say.” He whispers. “Let’s get up and get ready. I think we should wait until the last minute and walk into the office. Just to see the expressions on everyone’s faces” And with a quick kiss on the cheek he gets up and heads to the bathroom.

After finishing up in the bathroom, they both put on some of the best robes that’ll be sure to turn heads. Sitting at the table, they share a laugh as they think about what’s going to happen in two hours. Engaging in Augusta about their plans for the day, she invites herself, much to Neville’s dismay, to go with them to look at the two houses. As they finish, they tell her that they will be back at the manor around 12 to pick her up and portkey. Standing gracefully, they make their way over to the floo and Neville goes through first followed by Harrison.

Stepping out of the floo, Neville ignores the stares for a moment and readies himself for the show that he and Harrison are about to put on. Just then the green flames, grow and out steps Harrison with all the grace of a proper pureblood. Quickly stilling himself, he looks amused as Neville holds out his arm for him to take which he he does and they begin to walk out of the pub.

“Why are they staring so blatantly?” Harrison asks in a harsh whisper. While he enjoys the attention, he wishes that they could at least hide the stares.

“Because we are the newest it couples and they all want a chance to see us in person.” Neville responds with a bit too much smugness in his voice for Harrison’s taste.

As they enter Diagon Alley, they place masks on their faces, straighten their backs and push their shoulders back. With their heads, up high, they gracefully make their way to Gringotts. 

Robes billowing behind them with enough beauty to put Snape to shame. They attract quite the crowd. Everyone wanting the chance to get a closer look at the two. 

“Look at how handsome they look”  
“Those robes are so beautiful”  
“Look at that ring on his finger! It’s gorgeous!”

Whispers ring out all around them and as they reach the steps of Gringotts, they decide to give them a show. Stepping on the tip of his toes, Harrison leans up and plants a very vicious kiss on the lips of his beloved. Smiling, they both ignore the cheers that they receive and walk through the doors of the bank.

All eyes turn on them immediately, as they greet the guards and make their way to the office where the will is being read.

Before they enter, they exchange smirks before making their features once and more and pushing the door open. And what they receive are looks that they’ll never forget.  
______________________________________________________________________

Hearing the doors open, everyone’s head looks up and they can’t help the way that their jaws drop. Before them they see Harrison, in expensive robes and with the most beautiful dragon hide boots, on the arms of Neville who looks just as wealthy if not more. Walking over to the only available chair left, Neville sits and pulls Harrison in his lap.

Immediately they begin. “Harry, why didn’t you stay at your relative house? I’m very disappointed in you” Dumbledore says but its immediately covered by the Weasleys.

“Harry, mate where have you been? We’ve been sending you letters but you don’t respond” Ron says feigning innocence to which Harrison scoffs.

Molly and Ginny both screech when they see Neville. “Harry what are you doing with Longbottom? You’re supposed to be with me! It’s ok we can fix it after the will has been read. Ginny says smugly. Her only response is a very dangerous growl from Neville’s direction.

Before anything else can be said, Ragnok says, “Good as we are all here, although there are a few uninvited guests” He sneers in the direction of Red heads. “Now let us begin”

Taking out the orb, Ragnok taps it an immediately a grey mist appears. “I Sirius Orion Black III Being of sound and body, do hereby claim this as my last will and testament” Tears prickle from Harrison’s eyes at the sound of his godfather, but they are immediately brushes away by Neville’s thumbs.

“First to Draco and Narcissa Malfoy, I leave you both five million gallons. While we weren’t as close as I would have liked, we were still family” Before the two Malfoys can even react, Ron screams “Why do they get anything, they’re bloody death eaters” which earns him a very deadly sneer from the goblin in charge which shuts him up immediately. And he continues,

“Second to Neville Longbottom, I leave the contents of vault 615. I trust you to keep my pup safe and happy. If not, I will haunt you. Ha-ha”  
Neville gives a shaky laugh which earns him a quick kiss. A kiss that doesn’t go unnoticed by the others in the room. But they don’t even get a chance to react before the next name is said and they are filled with hope.

“To Albus Dumbledore, I leave you nothing but a warning. You may think you have things under control, but your downfall is coming quickly.” Sirius’ serious tone leaves Albus shocked and Molly screeching “HOW DARE HE!”

“Molly dear, its ok, I’m sure this is just one big misunderstanding” Dumbledore intones while looking directly at Harrison who only glares in response.

“And lastly, to Harrison, my pup, my son, I leave you the rest of the Black fortune and my other worldly possessions. Never forget that I love you with all my heart and don’t forget to get my portrait from the Black vault. I’ll see you soon” Sirius finishes, earning a choke laugh from Harrison.  
As the mist clears, the yelling begins again.

“Why didn’t we get anything?” The twins cry out.

“I was promised the books from the Black library” Hermione’s says in her know-it-all tone

“Where is our money” Percy says with a bit too much arrogance in his voice.

“Why would you all get any money? I’m sure you received enough from my vaults. “Harrison says with a blank face to the Weasleys and Granger.

“We deserved that money for taking you in. That was our money” Molly yells

“Actually you had no right to that money Molly” Harrison spits out. “I never gave you permission to take it and you should be grateful that I didn’t press charges for thievery. I’m sure you know how much the goblins hate stealing” He says and laughs when he sees them all pale at the thought of facing consequences with the goblins

“Harry you’re my best mate...” He’s cut off by Harrison yelling. “WE WERE NEVER FRIENDS YOU NITWIT. I’VE KNOWN SINCE FIRST YEAR THAT YOU WERE STEALING FROM ME. YOU AND THAT KNOW IT ALL MUDBLOOD” He says and before they can retort, Harrison turns to Dumbledore and says “And you, I have plans for you. I’ve known everything since Hagrid bought me to Gringotts. Your days are numbered. Just know that” He says.

He turns to Percy and laughs so hard that tears fall from his eyes much to the confusion of everyone including Neville. “You, I hope you know that you know that I’ve decided that you won’t be working with the minister anymore. You always did portray yourself as someone high above your actual station” 

By the time he’s finished, the freckle-faced redhead was fuming in his chair until he finally said, “How dare you!? What makes you think yo-“ He’s cut off as Harrison flashes his Lordship rings as explanation. At the flash of the rings, Dumbledore says, “My boy, you should have come and talked to me before make such a big decision” in his faux grandfatherly voice.

“Why would I come and talk to you? It was none of your business! You’re my headmaster, not my father. And it’s high time you remember that” He says and effectively silences the rest of them. 

Feeling as if he wants to play, he smirks and turns to the Malfoys and says” Cissa, Draco, if you don’t have any plans for the today, would you like to accompany us to look at a few houses? We can’t decide between Potter Manor and Gryffindor Castle. Maybe you two can help us decide?” 

At the mention of the two properties, Molly, Ginny, Ron and Hermione perk up and Molly says, “We would love to come with you. I mean after all, you and Ginny will be living there” 

Harrison laughs until he cries and says “Are you daft woman? There is NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN ME AND GINNY! Get that through your thick skull! Don’t worry, you’ll see our” he gestures to him and Neville. “soon, it’ll be in the papers” Neville and the two Malfoy’s, smirk and then grimace as Ginny starts yelling again.

“But Harry! We’re supposed to get married and I’m supposed to be the next Lady Potter, you can’t be gay” She cries

“Yea Harry, do you realize that being with another male is unnatural” Hermione says and that sets him off for the fourth time that day.

“Hermione Granger” He snaps and releases some of his magic which cause her to flinch. “For someone who is so smart, maybe you should realize that you aren’t in the Muggle world. And if you’re going to say being gay is unnatural, then maybe you should at yourself. Because the last time I checked, BEING A WITCH IS ALSO UNNATURAL ACCORDING TO YOUR BIBLE” He finishes and leans into Neville who is rubbing his hands up and down his sides. 

Deciding that he’s had enough he stands and signs the papers that Ragnok has for the ones who received something and walks with Neville towards a goblin who can take them to the Black Vault to retrieve Sirius’ portrait.

Standing in the hallway, Harrison is pushed to the opposite wall by Neville and he leans into Harrison and begins to kiss and nuzzle his neck.

“You know, the way you acted in there, it really did something to me” he mumbled against Harrison’s lips. But they are soon forced apart by the clearing of a goblins throat who is standing there staring at them impassively.  
Walking up to Sirius’ portrait, Harrison can’t help but smile as he catches sight of his godfather. “Siri” he yells and laughs as the portrait jumps and coughs in shock.

“Hey pup, I see you found my portrait. I must say, they did a good job making me look even better than normal” Harrison can’t help but scoff as he hands the portrait over to Neville and the three begin to talk as they make their way back up to the lobby. Walking over to the waiting Malfoy’s they shrink Sirius’ portrait and they walk out of the bank. 

But before they can even take one step, Harrison and Neville are immediately surround by a sea of redheads, asking him to rethink his decision. “Come on mate, it’s not like you couldn’t afford it. It was just a few galleons” Ron yells. Drawing gasps, from the crowd and they begin to whisper loudly. None paying attention to the green beetle flying around. 

“Yea Harry remember, we’ve been your favorite set of twins since forever!” George and Fred says at the same time. But they soon find themselves on the receiving end of a sharp glare.  
“I was most surprised when I found out you two were stealing from me. Even after I gave you the money for your business, you still stole my money, but its ok, because you will regret it” And with that he winks at the green beetle flying around and walks toward the Leaky Cauldron. He gets about a few feet when he hears a sharp intake from the surrounding crowds and sees a red curse coming his way, but it never makes it thanks to Neville who blocks it with lighting quick speed and sends back his own toward the youngest Weasley and laughs as she flies back. Together with the Malfoy’s they make their way to the Leaky Cauldron and floo back to Longbottom Manor to meet Augusta.


	6. The Start of Something Grand

Flooing back to Longbottom Manor, they quickly exchange pleasantries with Augusta before Harrison tells everyone “Ok first we’re going to portkey over to Gryffindor Castle, I’ve already told the elves that we were coming so hopefully they’ve cleaned the place up” Draco scoffs and mutters “They worship the ground you walk on Potter of course they’ve cleaned the place up” Harrison sends a weak glare in Draco’s direction before they all grab onto the portkey and feel the familiar pulling.

Landing gracefully on their feet, they all stare in amazement at the sight before them. Walking up the pathway towards the large wooden doors, their jaws drop as they enter the entry hall. Complete with two marble staircases, the entry hall boasts, 60ft ceiling and white marble floors, And Sitting in the middle between the two staircases, is a large door that they no doubt will journey through later.   
Broken out of their trance, they are surprised by the sudden pop alerting them of a house elf.

“Master has finally returned” the elf wailed as she flung herself at Harrisons knees and hugged him tightly.

“Yes, yes, what is your name?” Harrison asked through his laugher. 

“Starky sir. My names is being Starky” The elf replied immediately. Overjoyed with the return of her master.

“Well Starky, I’m going to need for you to show me and my guests around the castle please” Harrison responded and they were immediately led up the stairs and showed around the five-floored castle. 

As they reached the third floor, they were led to the library and what they saw would make Hermione wet herself. The walls were lined with books. “Master Harrison be liking the library. It goes from the third floor to the fifth floor and be having 2,500 books” After the elf finished, Neville started to stutter at the amount of books “tw-two, thousand five hundred books. Holy SHITE THAT’S A LOT” he whispered in Harrison’s ear. 

“Yea, Hermione would shit her pants if she saw this.” Draco laughed and began to walk through the library. The walls were covered in priceless paintings and tapestries. The most important one being a portrait of Godric Gryffindor himself. At the sight of the portrait they all approached carefully. Before they heard, 

“Ahh and who might you be” He boomed

“Well, sir, my name is Harrison Potter, and I am your descendant” Harrison says nervously. At the mention of being a descendant, Godric’s eyes shine with excitement. 

“Is that so well sit and tell me about yourself. It does get lonely around here, Sal’s always visiting his other portraits and leaves me here by myself. And who are your friends?” He says with a bright smile on his face.

At the mention of Salazaar, Draco approaches with the proper grace of any pureblood heir and after bowing he says “Excuse me sir, My name is Draco Malfoy, but did you say Sal? As in Salazaar Slytherin” He asks with a questioning look.

“Well of course, we are married after all” Godric says with a duhh tone.   
At the mention of marriage, they all gape before Godric says, “Didn’t you know? Me and Sal were married”  
Speaking again, Draco says, “No sir, we were taught that you and Salazaar were enemies” 

“WHHATTT!!?, What are they teaching kids these days? Wait one second I’ll be right back” At that Godric gets up and leaves the rest staring at each other with looks of disbelief.   
And then they all take a seat and just as soon as they sit, Godric returns, with a blonde male, clothed in dark greens with a snake on his shoulders. Sitting down next to Godric, Salazaar introduces himself and after introducing themselves, the group launch into a discussion about Hogwarts and everything they’ve been told about the two men, much to their horror. Than Harrison begins to talk about his life and everything he’s been through. And then at the mention of Voldemort, Salazaar yells “That man is not my heir, how can people believe him” Quickly solving the issue, Harrison explains how he erased all history about him and that he is a half-blood who told everyone he was pureblood so they automatically believed him. 

At the mention of Voldemort being a half-blood, Narcissa and Draco both yell “WHAT, do you mean to tell me that the man who spewed so much propaganda against mudbloods and half-blood is a half-blood himself and people actually had the audacity to follow him? I think I’m going to be sick” Draco mock shivered. And after his exclamation, they finish talking and continue with the rest of their tour. 

Walking into the master bedroom, Harrison falls in love immediately, With a large glass wall overlooking the teal blue lake, the room is decorated in burnt reds and silvers and looks like the perfect combination of the Gryffindor and Slytherin common room. Quickly taking Neville’s hand, Harrison drags the two around while the other three explore the rest of the floor. 

“Nev I think I’ve made my decision. I don’t think I need to see the other place. This is it” Harrison cries and he steps into the closet and his eyes begin to water at the sheer space of it. Before Neville can respond, Harrisons speaks up again with a “ I can’t wait to fill this thing up, Can’t you picture it Nev, my robes can go here and my trousers and shirts can go here. Or maybe I should color coordinate them what do you think? And I can put my shoes he- mph” He’s cut off thanks to a rough kiss, effectively shutting him up.   
“Maybe you should calm down babe” Neville says   
“You’re right we have a few weeks to organize this closet perfectly, maybe we should get you your own closet unless you want to share? Ooh and right here we can put all of our jewelry and we need to change these floors and maybe the walls to…” He continues to ramble off for another fifteen minutes while Neville just sits there in disbelief until he finally says “Ok, love, I think we’ve seen everything, right? I like it, you like. Now we just need to let the goblins know and then we can” with a deep breath he says “decorate” which just like he expected, caused a loud squeal to be released by his future-husband who launches himself at Neville and begins to pepper kisses all over his stubbled jaw with whispered thank you’s in between. 

Laughing, he picks Harrison up and spins him before they leave the room to find the others. Walking towards the end of the hall, they spot Draco with Narcissa and he turns and say “So?”Shaking his head eagerly, Harrison says with a bright smile. “So…we’ve decided that this one is the best. We don’t need to look at the other one, this just feels right.” He finishes and accepts the words of congratulations from all three guests and then they begin to make their way back to the entry hall.   
Just as he reaches the bottom step, Harrison calls starky and begins rattling of instructions, “Starky, I need you and the other elves to have this place ready by the end of the month, I want you and the rest of the elves to go through each room and take clean it thoroughly. I want this castle scrubbed from top to bottom. Understand?” He says to the elf seemingly oblivious to the looks of fear on all the faces including Narcissa.   
“Yes Master Harrison, Starky and the rest of elves be making the castle perfect for you and Master Longbottom” The elf nods and disappears with a pop. Turning around, Harrison raised an eyebrow at the looks he’s receiving. “Yes?” He says/

“Your bloody scary” Draco says, ignoring the ‘I told you so’ from Neville who just wraps his arms tighter around Harrison’s waist.   
“Yes Harry I must say, even I am a little terrified. But I can’t wait to see the final project. You must invite us all back once you have full decorated the caste.” Narcissa says with an eager smile on her face.

“Of course Cissa. But there will be no invitations until I deem this place perfect and with the help of Neville here,” He taps Neville’s cheek. “It’ll go smoothly” He says confidently.   
Neville is thanking every deity there is that Harrison can’t see his face of horror at the thought of Harrison decorating an entire castle dragging him along. 

“Of course Harry, I’m sure my grandson would be more than happy to help decorate” Augusta says with a light smirk and a small wink in Neville’s direction who only responds with a small glare. 

“Well than now that that’s all settled, Me and Nev here have to stop and speak to the goblins before we return to Longbottom Manor. I trust all of you know how to make your way back to your respective homes.” With reassuring nods. He bids them farewell as he and Neville apparates to Diagon Alley and walk towards the bank.   
As they are walking, Neville asks “Love” receiving a nod in response “Were you serious when you said that you’re going to decorate the entire castle?” Neville asks  
“Yup” Harrison says popping the p. He begins to laugh out loud when he hears Neville mumbling about “crazy decorators who scare people”. Walking into the bank, the last thing on their mind is the group of people arguing about him in his own house.

Grimmauld Place  
“Albus what are we going to do? He won’t answer our letters; he won’t give us the money back? And he broke the marriage contract” Molly screeched. Ever since the will reading she has been yelling about how ungrateful Harrison is and how he thinks he’s too good for her Ginny; although he is.   
“It’s alright Molly, let’s give him a few weeks to cool off and I’m sure once he realizes what he’s done, he’ll come back to us” At the grumbles that he receives from the rest of the Order.   
“What if he doesn’t? What are we supposed to do then? I can’t be poor” Ginny screamed  
“Yea, he has so much money and he couldn’t even share with us. I risked my life every year for him and he can’t even repay me the money that I deserve” Ron said. With an agreeing nod from Hermione.  
“Albus we gotta get the boy back. We need him for the prophecy” Moody said aggressively.   
“That brat is too spoiled, I knew that being around Sirius was a bad idea” Remus spat as he rubbed his hand on Tonks’ shoulder.   
“Yea that prat of a cousin, gave that boy what was rightfully mine. He didn’t even leave me any of the Black vaults. But I’m sure I can force him to give me some” Tonks spits harshly. But before anyone can say anything, they hear someone clearing their throat and they all jump at the sight of Sirius second portrait hanging on the walk looking at them all dangerously. 

“You all should be ashamed of yourselves. But I can’t say that I’m surprised. Especially coming from you Weasleys, you all have always been jealous of what Harrison has. Always complaining. If all you did was ask him, he would have happily given you all money. But NO, you stole from him and by extension from me. All that planning that you are doing is just going to fail. Because I can tell you that it won’t work. Because if you must know, Harrison and Neville just picked a house and they have already begun plans for it. It’s quite a beautiful castle if I say so myself, much better than that run-down place where you Weasleys live. And before I forget I hope you all find somewhere else to hold these little meetings because in about fifteen minutes, this will no longer be the Order Headquarters.” He finishes with a barking laugh. 

They all start yelling at the portrait and all it does is make him laugh harder. They continue arguing until they suddenly feel themselves being dragged out of the house and onto the street with looks of utter disbelief. 

As soon as they are thrown out, Sirius calls for Kreacher and tells him to go find Harrison and to bring him immediately. Returning ten minutes later, Sirius begins to tell Harrison what happened and after they both share a laugh, they come to the agreement to fix up the place until they can decide what to do with it.  
Smirking, Sirius leaves and goes to his other portrait and Harrison returns to Longbottom Manor.


	7. You Better Work Bitch

Waking up the next day, Harrison reluctantly removes himself from Neville’s strong grasp and gets himself dressed for the day. Today is the day that their OWLS are released and he and Neville decided to get their results with Draco and Blaise. Seeing that Neville won’t be waking up for a while, he floos over to Malfoy Manor where he is met with the sight of Draco and Blaise tongue wrestling on the couch. Releasing a loud groan, he laughs as the two-fly back from each other and glare at Harrison.   
“What the fuck Potter, you get some every day, why do you have to stop us?” Blaise says full of pent up sexual tension. He and Draco have been dating since their second year and betrothed since their fourth. 

“Yea Potter geez, you ruin everything” Draco says with a hint of amusement under his faux glare.   
“Well maybe if you were in your ROOM, then you could play with each other all you want. But seeing as you are in a public area, I refuse to allow this” Harrison says with a wiggle of his eyebrows and a laugh. Walking towards the sitting room, they sit and talk amongst one another, trading insults for about an hour until they are joined by a beautifully dressed Neville followed by the other two Malfoys. 

“Hey love, I see you finally woke up” He greeted his future husband with a quick hug. “Narcissa, Lucius, how are you? I feel like we haven’t seen each other in forever” he says jokingly.   
“Yes, Yes, I know, I’ve been told about quite the ruckus you’ve been causing around town” Lucius says with a slight twitch of the lips and then a raised eyebrow as he takes in the sight of his son and future son-in law who flush with embarrassment.   
“Well you know me” Harrison says with a wave of the hand. But he immediately goes rigid as Snape soon walks into the room. But before he can say anything, he says 

“Mr. Potter may I speak with you for a moment. In private” Snape says and walks out of the room, without second glance.   
Forcibly getting up, Harry follows Snape and they walk out onto the veranda where they sit and Snape starts “Look, I know you might not want to hear what I have to say but just hear me out. I know I may not have always been nice to you” He ignores the snort. “but I just want to say that I didn’t know. Dumbledore always told us that you were being treated like a prince. And I always assumed that you would show up and be arrogant like your father. I apologize, I took out the anger that I felt for your father on you and I was wrong. If I had known that you were being treated the way that you were, I would have helped you immediately. Your mother would be so disappointed in me. All I can do is apologize and hope that you can forgive me.” 

Staring at Snape for a solid 30 seconds, he laughs. He outright laughs in the man’s face to mask the anger that he’s feeling. Once the laughter dies down, he says “You know for the past four years I have wondered why you hate me. And you mean to tell me that you treated me LIKE SHIT BECAUSE OF MY FATHER” He spits out causing to Snape to flinch slightly. “From the second you saw me, you have done nothing but glare, sneer and yell at me. That’s all you’ve done to me. Why in the world WOULD I EVER GO TO YOU FOR HELP, YOU WOULD BE THE LAST PERSON AND EVEN THEN, I WOULD GO TO YOU” He yells. “But you know what, I’ll forgive you” he says and Snape’s eyes light up in hope before deflating “But not yet. If you want us to have some type of relationship, then you have to work for it.” He says after finally calming himself and after a few seconds, he stands up brushes past Snape and returns to the others. Leaving Snape there feeling a mixture of sadness, regret, guilt and hope. 

Entering the room, he sits down just in time to hear the familiar flapping of wings as four owls fly into the room, delivering their OWL results. With shaking hands, he slowly opens the parchment and his eyes widen and a smile forms at what he sees:

 

Congratulations Mr. Potter on passing your OWL classes. This list is composed of all the classes in which you passed and failed and the ones that you may take on the NEWT Level.

Arithmancy- O+  
Ancient Runes- O  
Astronomy- O  
Care of Magical Creatures- O  
Charms- O  
Defense Against the Dark Arts- O++ (New high score)  
Divination -EE  
Herbology - EE  
History of Magic - EE  
Muggle Studies - O  
Potions - O  
Transfiguration – O

 

Smiling brightly, he was so lost in thought that he didn’t hear his name being called until he suddenly felt hand on his shoulder. He looks up to a “Harry are you ok?” With a quick nod, he simply hands over his results and watches as Neville’s face lights up in a bright smile. 

Deciding to celebrate, the kids results, all of them, except Snape who retreated to the potions lab, decide to go out to Antonio’s in Diagon Alley. Causing quite the stir, they’re waited on almost immediately; no one would dare keep them waiting. Leading them to their own private room, the group proceeds to have a wonderful lunch while discussing their plans for the rest of the summer and upcoming school year. After finishing their meal, they all go their separate ways  
____________________________________________________  
Walking back into the house, no one spoke a word. The thought of being poorer than they once were hanging over their heads. Then As they all sit at the kitchen table, Dumbledore floos in and they all perk up.

“There’s no need to worry, the next Wizengamot meeting is next week and once he arrives, I’ll get him to see where we are coming from. And if that doesn’t work, he’ll be back at Hogwarts and by then, we can bring him back to our side. So, Molly, I advise you to brew a few potions, Hermione and Ron I advise you two to write a few letters and spell them with a few compulsions. Everyone there is nothing for you all to do. But I do advise you all to get jobs. Percy, I’m afraid there’s nothing I can do about your job, same for you Arthur, it seems that the Ministry suddenly has no use for your department and has decided to discontinue it” Dumbledore finishes and all the redheads pale at the thought of finding jobs. 

“It’s not fair! He gets everything and leaves us with nothing. We have to stay here while he whisks off with that poof Longbottom to go live in some castle”. Ron complains like a child. 

“Exactly, I have helped that boy since his second year. I’ve sent him sweaters and cookies and this is the thanks we get. He should be paying me for letting him stay here almost every summer.” Molly says with her banshee like screech.

“Honestly, the money that we took couldn’t even have made a dent in his fortune. I did some reading and calculations and if I’m correct which I know I am,” She says looking very proud of herself. “Then almost all his vaults should have over a billion galleon. A billion” she finished which sets off another round of complaints.

After finally understanding what Hermione said, Ron yells “A billion galleons and he decides to get upset, he wouldn’t even know it was gone. Honestly did you see the robes he was wearing” The boy yells.

Deciding to add his two cents, Percy says “Yea, I’ve only seen the richest lords where those fabrics. Not even the minister wears such expensive robes. Imagine how much he spent on robes alone. While he leaves us with nothing and forcing us to wear these” He plucks his worn clothes with a grimace. 

“Its ok” Dumbledore says “Lets let him have his fun, we’ll get him back and this time we’ll make sure we empty all of his vaults” Dumbledore says with that damned twinkle in his eyes. At the thought of emptying all his vaults, all the redheads and Granger perk up and begin to plan.

Back at Longbottom Manor, Neville and Harrison are slowly packing up their things, to send over to their new home. Harrison with lest stuff than Neville, naturally, has just sent his things over when Neville walks back into the room.

“Got everything?” The shorter boy asks. As he walks over and hugs his friend.

“Yep. I must admit; it is a little sad though. I’ve spent my entire life here and now I’m moving out. But it’s ok because I’m going with my best friend” Neville says planting a kiss on the boy’s forehead. “Now we just have to say goodbye to Gran and off we go” Neville says, unwrapping himself and leading the two down to the entry hall. Where a very happy Augusta is standing waiting for the two.

“I guess its time” she says with a hint of sadness in her voice. Hugging Neville tightly she continues “You know Neville, I might have been a bit hard on you when you were younger, but I’m very proud of the man that you’ve become and I know that your parents would be proud too.” She says as tears slide down her face. “Its time for you to leave the nest and I have to say, whoever raised you, did a wonderful job” she say with a tearful laugh. “I’m coming over the minute you decorate” she says as she begins to hug Harrison. As the three exchange their goodbyes, they share one last hug before the two apparate to their new home.

___________________________________________________

Entering their new home, the two immediately set out to work. Their first order of business is adding to the wards, while the current ones are full of ancient magic, they want to add new ones just to stifle their paranoia. After that they walk towards their offices to take care of their responsibilities. Harrison and his lordships and Neville and his. Afterwards, he walks across the hall into his future husband’s office and tries to turn around at the sight before his eyes. Harrison sitting at his desk with different magazines strewn across his desk. But before he can turn around, he hears a “Oh good Nev, tell what you think about these couches” he waves him over. Walking over he conjures a chair and begins to loom through the different pieces of furniture. Thinking that maybe they’ll just get them through Owl order, he realizes just how wrong he is when he hears a 

“Check off anything you like because we have a full day of shopping ahead of us” Harrison says oblivious to the look Neville’s giving him.

“Excuse me” Neville says trying and failing to mask the fear in his voice. “Oh yea, we’re need to Get this place together. There’s a few good stores in Diagon but we’re going to have to go to a few other places to get the rest of the stuff” Harrison says fully aware of what he’s doing to Neville. But deciding to give the poor bloke a break, he says “But don’t worry, you can stay here and work the gardens.” He smiles when Neville lets out a sigh of relief and begins to mutter ‘thank you’s’ 

“I know, how I am when we go shopping. And besides you would just slow me down with your complaints about being tired and hungry” he says before running out of the room leaving Neville to chase after him. 

That night as they lay in their transfigured bed, tired after a few sessions of thorough love- making, Harrison says “I never thought I would see the day. But its finally come and I couldn’t be happier” 

“I don’t think you understand how happy I am.” Neville says with a tired smile. They both fall asleep with smiles on their faces

____________________________________________________

For the next month, they work endlessly on their respective portfolios, decorating the house and getting ready for the next Wizengamot Meeting. After showcasing their house during their joint birthday dinner, they spend the rest of the summer finishing their school work, reading books and practicing their dueling skills.

After extensive practice, Neville can proudly say that he is just as good with a wand as Harry. It even shows in his OWL scores where he got an O in DADA.

“So what’s the plan for school? Because you know they’re going to try and do something. My monies on Ginny trying to poison me” Harrison says nonchalantly one night while they eat dinner.

“I’m sure you won’t be able to get rid of them. But it’ll be harder for them because we get our own room, since we’re engaged. The Hogwarts Charters says that all engaged or married students have a right to their own rooms” Neville says reassuringly. Glad that it’ll be a lot harder to tamper with his relationship.

“I give Ron until the second week before he tries something dumb.” Harrison says. “I wonder what they’re doing for money, I’m sure someone in Diagon Alley would hire at least one of them. If not, I’m sure I can arrange something with the goblins” He laughs at the thought of them working their debt off with the goblins. 

“Maybe we can arrange that for the them. Of course, Ron, Ginny and Hermione would have to wait but it’ll be worth it” Neville says with a devious smirk

“You know I do love the way you think” Harrison says with before kissing Neville within an inch of his life. The two haven’t been shy with breaking in their new home. So much so, that the elves have begun to avoid them unless directly called. 

Taking a quick reprieve, Neville says “I have strong feeling that this year is about to be the best one yet” And with that, they proceed to break in (for the fourth time) their dining room table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for you comments. I did make sure to take a few of them into consideration. I made sure to tone it down a few notches when it came to Harry's shopping habits. There some very exciting events happening within the next few chapters.


	8. Headaches

Weasels, Know-it-alls and meddling old coots, That’s the only way Harrison can describe the past four months. It all started a few days after the start of term when Neville and Harrison’s lordship rings lit up, alerting them to an upcoming Wizengamot meeting. Quickly making their way to their rooms so that they could change and make it outside before the portkey activated, they were confronted just before they exited the castle.   
“Oi! Mate where are you going” Ron said  
“Yea Harry, why are you leaving the castle. You know you’re not allowed off school grounds. Especially during the school day. You should be in class” She lectures  
“Harry is Longbottom forcing you to leave the castle! Don’t worry I’ll just take you to Professor Dumbledore. Come on Let’s go” She says and reaches for his arm only for Neville to pull him away.

“First if you three must know, we have to go to the ministry for a Wizengamot meeting. Second, you need to mind your business, Hermione. Once again, you are not my mother nor do you have any authority over me. And lastly, shouldn’t you be in class instead of sticking your nose in my business? Now if you’ll excuse us, we have places to be” And with that the two lords walked outside of the wards and waited the thirty seconds before the portkey activated and they were whooshed away. 

Landing gracefully on their feet, they briskly made their way to the lift and went down to the room. Entering they said their greetings to the members already inside and walked to their seats. Deciding to cause a stir, they held hands as they made their way to the neutral section and smirked internally as they felt eyes staring at them curiously. No one wanted to believe that two lord, both from historically “Light” families, went to sit in the neutral section. 

Everyone was brought out of their staring as Dumbledore made his way into the courtroom wearing neon green robes that clashed horribly with the orange stars that floated along the sides and hem. Walking through the room as if he owned it, he quickly made his way to “his seat” and declared the meeting open. But just as soon as he began the meeting, Harrison stood up and said to him “Excuse me headmaster but I believe you are in the wrong seat. I do believe, you know longer have the most seats.” He told the old man calmly.  
“Harry my dear boy you must be mistaken. I can assure you I control a majority of the seats” the man said although he knew was wrong and just hoped that Harrison didn’t expose him in front of everyone.   
“Headmaster I’m sure you know just like everyone else in this room that I claimed my lordships over the summer, thus claiming my seats and reclaiming a few that you were proxy of” he said before deciding to add “Without my permission might I add” As he finished his sentence, he took great pleasure at the looks that everyone sent the headmaster. “So as I have claimed all my seats, I do believe that you are sitting in my seat”   
Making his way to the Chief Warlock seat, he smiled innocently up at Neville who only rolled his eyes with a snort in response. He made sure to remember all of the training and tips that Lucius gave him as he made his way through the meeting soaking up the assuring nods that he received from Lucius and ignoring the daggers being glared at him by Dumbledore and his cronies. 

After closing the meeting, he remained seated until Neville walked up to him and they began to make their way back to the floos. As they walked through the ministry atrium, they soon found themselves the subject of Dumbledore’s obsessive questioning.   
“My boy, I really wish you would have discussed your seats with me first.” He said in his grandfatherly tone. “Are you really sure that you are ready for such a responsibility? I would be happy to take care of your seats for you until you are fully able to control them” He finished with that obnoxious twinkle in his eyes.   
Deciding not to project his business where everyone can hear, Harrison takes a step closer to Dumbledore before leaning in and saying “I don’t know what you’re playing at Headmaster, but it would do well for you to realize that you no longer have control over me, my vaults and my seats. Now tell me why would I make you proxy to my seats? So you could pass laws that won’t do anything but set us back as a civilization? You should be grateful that I haven’t pressed charges against you. Be grateful that you’re still headmaster. Because if you haven’t noticed, I am lord to three of the four founders and can force you out.” He says with a deadly smile. “Just remember, one more hiccup from you or any of your followers” He says staring directly into the old man eyes that are mysteriously empty of twinkly. “And you. Will. Fall. Don’t test me old man because you will lose” And with that he turned on a sharp heel and walked away with Neville leaving a shell-shocked, gaping Headmaster staring at him nervously. 

After that incident at the ministry, the headmaster pulled back on most of his attempts to corner Harrison but somehow the message needed to be reiterated to the treacherous three a few more times before he finally decided that he had enough. Sitting in the Great Hall the day before Yule Break, Harrison were having a very animated conversation. That was until a Hermione sat across from him while Ginny sat next to him with sneaky looking Ron sitting next to Hermione. Immediately cutting Harrison off mid-sentence, Ginny leaned on his arm and said “Harry are you excited to be spending Yule with us at the Burrow” And with that Neville and Harrison both scoffed at the audacity.  
Brushing her off his arm rather aggressively, he says a little loudly “And what makes you think I’m going with you to the Burrow” he leans into Neville who wraps an arm around his shoulders.   
“Because mom said so silly” She shrugs like that answers everything. “Plus it would be a good time to start planning our wedding don’t you think” And at that, the Great Hall quiets in order to listen to Harrison’s response which they’re sure will epic. 

“Excuse me” He yells. Finally having enough, he says “ARE. YOU. DUMB” many in the Great Hall snicker even Snape. “I have told you and your family countless times that I am not marrying you. I wish that you and your daft mother would get it through your minds. First of all I’m engaged and very much happy with this guy right here” He says with a wave in Neville’s direction. Said man only puffs his chest out. “And even if I wasn’t engaged, you would be the ABSOLUTE LAST person on my list of eligible partners. You don’t even like me. Why would I marry you? I don’t want someone who has made it a habit to sleep with anything that breathes” The silence in the hall grows and a few people even grimace. “You are nothing but attention seeking, gold digger. And I seriously suggest that you and your mother go and see a mind healer because I believe something is truly wrong with you all” Breathing harshly, he smirks when Ginny runs out of the Great Hall and he turns back around and stares at the fuming Ron whose face has just officially turned the same color as his hair. 

“What do you think you’re too good for us Potter” He yelled angrily.  
Making a show, he puts his fingers to his chin and feigns deep thought before he says “Actually I do” and with that he gets up and drags Neville out of the hall, leaving a stunned Hall behind them. 

Walking back into their rooms, Harrison finds his back against the wall as Neville kisses him roughly before saying “That was bloody brilliant!” He kisses him a again before saying “You just don’t know what you do to me when you get like that” and with that he kisses his way down Harrison’s neck while wordlessly vanishing their clothes. And for the rest of the breakfast period, he shows Harrison just how turned on he was.

Walking out of his room with his hair all over his head and dark hickeys on his neck, he shamelessly walks down to the potion labs with a smug looking Neville walking beside him. Ignoring the knowing looks he receives from the students they pass; they quickly approach a smirking Draco who says “Geez Potter did you get attacked” 

“In a way yes” he replies sending his own smirking in return.

“Eww I think I’m going to be sick” Draco says with a grimace 

“Me as well, Mr. Potter please try to refrain from participating in such activities during the school day” Snape says walking behind the lingering students.

“Professor it’s not my fault that Neville has the hormones of a thirteen-year-old boy” He says and laughs at the glare that Snape and Neville both give him. Sitting in class stress free thanks to the mind-blowing sex he just had, he goes through class oblivious to the glares of death coming from two particular Gryffindor’s. 

He spends the rest of the day, mentally preparing himself for what a certain trio might try to do to him tomorrow. At this point, they are desperate and willing to do anything to get Harrison back under their thumbs. 

He proved himself correct, once again, as they all sat in the Great Hall enjoying the last breakfast before they depart for the break. Looking up at the sight of owls, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny look smug as they watch a familiar red envelope get delivered to Harrison. Simply staring at it, he pays not attention to the rest of the Great Hall who is also paying attention to the letter. 

Suddenly, it opens and the familiar screeching starts “HARRY JAMES POTTER, HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY FAMILY AN-“ The letter only gets that far before Harrison flicks his wrist and watches the envelope go up in flames much to the amusement of the Great Hall. 

Looking sharply at Ron and Ginny, he says, “Since you have so much to say to you mummy, then you should remind her that I am not her child and she should do well to remember that. You should really inform her that its really unbecoming to screech in such a manner” He finishes before finishing the rest of his breakfast as if nothing happened.   
After he finished his food, he stands and begins to walk up the steps back his room. Joined by an overager Draco. He simply raises an eyebrow before the blond says “Everyone was amazed by what you did back there, you know. They don’t know whether to talk about you using wandless magic or the way you ripped into the weasels and that mudblood.”   
“Well I’m glad I could provide you all with some entertainment” He replies with a snort and walks into his room and doing a quick sweep over the room.  
Stepping into his bedroom, Draco says, “You know Potter, it doesn’t take much to make up the bed. Or call the elves to fix it” He says wrinkling his nose.   
“If you must know, Neville is the one who leaves the bed like that since he’s always the last wake up. He’s actually quite messy” Harrison says dismissively. But before Draco can retort, there is third voice that says “Badmouthing your future husband hmm?” turning in the direction of the familiar voice, Harrison smiles at the sight and says “Nothing that wasn’t true” And laughs at the fake pout on Neville’s face before placing a kiss on the pouted lips. 

“Gods you two disgust me” Draco says before plopping down onto the couch and flipping through one of the magazines before Harrison announces that they have everything and they all make their way outside to the carriages. 

Much like the ride at the start of term, the train ride passes smoothly after a few disturbances and before they know it, they are pulling into King’s Cross and to the compartment’s dismay, they spot a sea of redheads standing on the platform staring directly at them.


	9. A Mind Healer?

Staring out the window for a few minutes, they all turn back to look at one another before Blaise smirks and says, “Well Potter, I do believe they haven’t learned their lesson yet.”   
Mulling it over for a few seconds, Harrison returns Blaise’s smirk with one of his own and says “You know Blaise, I do believe you’re right. So, if it’s a show they want, it’s a show they’re going to get.” He says calmly. “ Let’s just take a seat and make them wake for a few more minutes” He finishes and sits back down with a calm expression. As they all sit back down, they wait for exactly ten minutes before they all stand to attention and shrink their robes. After putting them into their pockets, they make their way into the corridor and form a single file line.   
With their backs, straight, shoulders back and their heads held high, they make their way off the train and step onto the platform. 

First Blaise, followed by Draco and Neville and finally Harrison. As soon as he steps onto the platform, he is immediately spotted by the Weasley matriarch and she runs over to him and much like the howler, she says “HARRY POTTER, HOW DARE YOU SET MY LETTER ON FIRE. You know you have been very disrespectful the past few months to this entire family. But its ok because I’ll make sure to set you straight over the next three weeks.” She finishes a little out of breath. 

“Honestly, I really think something is wrong with you. Like I told your daft son, you need to make an appointment to see a mind healer because something is screwed up in your head. As I have already told your children, I AM NOT GOING TO THE BURROW. What part about that don’t you understand.” He says in a tone that would make Severus proud. “In case you have forgotten, I am not your son. I am not a part of your family. You are not my mother nor have you even been my mother and nor will you ever BE. Why should I come to your house? So, you can feed me food that I’m sure has your special ingredients in them” He finishes with a light smirk at her shocked expression. 

But before she can offer a rebuttal, Percy steps up with a furius expression and says, “You know Potter, thanks to you, I lost my job and I’m stuck working dead end jobs just to pay back money that you don’t even need” He grounds out.

“Aww little Percy can’t find a job. Sucks for you. But don’t worry, I figured you all would run across this problem so I had a little chat with the goblins and they’ve agreed to give you all some work” He finishes with an amused expression as realization washes over their faces. The thought of working with goblins would cause anyone fear. 

Not even casting a second glance, Harrison walks over to the waiting Malfoys and Augusta Longbottom. Neville and Harrison decided to stay with her until Yule and then stay with the Malfoys for the rest of the break. 

Chatting amongst themselves on the platform for a few minutes, they all share a laugh as they watch the Weasleys and Hermione floo back to the Burrow no doubt to complain about him. They all go their separate ways with Neville and Harrison going back to their home to pack some fresh clothes before going Longbottom manor. 

They spend Yule sitting around the fire place exchanging gifts. Harrison giving Augusta a few pieces of jewelry from one of his vaults and a few books. He gifts Neville a set of crimson red dress robes, a pair of books that he found in the Emrys vaults on rare plants and some chocolates. But his last gift to the boy has him blushing deeply at what he sees. 

“Oh Nev don’t forget this one. I got for you” Harrison says with hidden amusement handing the rather large box over. 

Opening the box, he’s met with the sight of three bottles of flavored lube, a pair of handcuffs, a blind fold and a few choice pictures of Harrison in rather compromising positions all in different stages of undress. Looking up sharply, he says “Uhh Thanks love, I really like it” He tells the boy sheepishly while deep down he know that they are going to get a lot of use from those items and he can't wait. 

“What is it Neville, let me see” Augusta says reaching for the box. 

Jerking it away with rapid speed “NO” he yells. “I mean, its..its..personal” he replies blushing again. She looks at him for a few minutes before bursting with laughter as she realizes what could be in the box. 

Thoroughly embarrassed, he turns to Harrison with a furious look but is only met with a smirk. Sighing, he sets the box aside and hands Harrison the gifts that he bought him.   
A few books, a large tin of chocolate frogs made with Honey duke’s finest chocolate and a few pairs of dress robes that has Harrison raising his eyebrows. 

“I’m not an idiot. You know. I learned from the best” He winks before placing a kiss to Harrison’s forehead. They spend the rest of Yule either reading, dueling, or simply relaxing.   
Before they know it, they are getting themselves prepared for the annual Malfoy New Year’s Ball. “Here let me do it” Harrison says as he helps the struggling Neville fix his robes. “There” he says with smoothing out the non-existent wrinkles. “You do look quite good if I do say so myself.” He tells Neville. Dressed in dark blue robes with light gray pants and a white button down and boots. “Now go make yourself useful so I can get myself ready. Give me thirty minutes.” He says quickly adding “I promise it’ll be worth it” 

“It better be” He replies before walking out of the room. In the meantime, Neville finds himself sitting in a small sitting room surrounded by Draco, Blaise, Pansy Parkinson, Theo Nott, Crab, Goyle and a few other Slytherins. As they sit around talking amongst themselves, they all quiet as the door open. 

‘Damn, It really was worth it’ Neville thinks as he stares at Harrison walking into the room, dressed in the most beautiful robes he has ever seen, Harrison is dressed in dark reds and blacks. To add icing on the cake, he decided to release some of his magic. 

Walking up to Neville, ignoring the stares of admiration, he plops in his lap and says “So what is worth it” he asks. 

“Very much” He says with a kiss “I’ll show you just how much later” He adds before the two begin to kiss each other within an inch of their lives. 

“Um excuse me Potter, since when did you become good-looking” Pansy asks gaining the couple’s attention. 

“I could say the same about you Parkinson” He smirks and turns back to kissing Neville. 

“You know this really isn’t the time nor place for such things, Harry, I think I should go and get the Headmaster, come on Ron” Draco says before laughing at the look he gets from both Neville and Harrison. 

After a while, they teens make their way to the ballroom and spend the rest of the night dancing, socializing and having fun.  
Instead of staying at Malfoy Manor after the ball, Neville and Harrison go back to Gryffindor castle so that they could at least spend one day in their own home and so that Harrison can see Sirius.   
___________________________________________________________________________________

Before they know it, they’re back on the Hogwarts Express heading back to school. This time, the four compartment buddies, sigh in relief as their compartment remains uninterrupted. “Maybe those idiots have finally gotten the message” Blaise says to the other three as they pull into Hogsmede.

“No, I know just what they’re doing.” Harrison starts calmly. “They make it too easy really. They’re going to stay quiet for a while until they can come up with a new plan. I bet 500 galleons they wait until the end of term before they come back around.” He finishes.

“400 says April” Draco says with a snort  
“300 says March” Blaise says reaching for Draco’s hand before they walk into the corridor.  
“600 says May” Neville says mimicking Blaise’s actions. Little do they know, Harrison will be a few galleons richer. 

FLASHBACK

The Burrow 

After flooing from the platform, they all walk into the kitchen furious. 

“HOW DARE HE” Molly screeched  
“WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW” Ron yelled  
“WE HAVE TO WORK FOR THE GOBLINS” Percy complained as if that's his biggest problem

They all cry out, before Arthur finally silences them. “Now I know it may seem like we lost, but we just have to come up with a new plan and be patient. He’s going to expect us to do something to him now. So we wait. You kids are going to stay away from him” He looks pointedly at Hermione, Ron and Ginny. “Until the perfect time. The key is that we surprise him so that he won’t have time to react.” He finishes eagerly. “Now all we have to do is figure out what we’re going to do and how we’re going to do it.” He adds  
Immediately taking charge, Hermione says “We need to make sure that he’s by himself, and not with Longbottom. Then once we have him we can get him. He won’t be able to beat me in a duel, I know a lot more spells than he does” She says smugly, although she is completely wrong. “Maybe we can slip him a potion that’ll know him out and then we can portkey here.” She finishes.   
“Yea once we get him here, we can get him to give us the money back and we can get him to sign the marriage contract” George says.

“We have to make sure he is completely bound so that he has no way of escaping until we have everything.” Ginny says excitedly at the thought of becoming Lady Potter again. 

“We have to make sure we get his lordships split evenly between all of us, that way we can have power and influence in the ministry Percy says with a gleam of smugness in his voice.

“Wait!” Molly says suddenly causing everyone to look at her. “Let me call the Headmaster, I’m sure he’ll want to be a part of this” And at that, she goes and fire calls Dumbledore and once he arrives, they start planning their attack not knowing that it’ll backfire terribly and only lead to their downfall.

END FLASHBACK

Just like Harrison predicted, he and Neville are left alone by the three thieves and the rest of the school year passes by in a blur. That is until the last week of school. One day when Harrison is about to leave the library after finishing his potion’s essay, he overhears Hermione whispering loudly. Quickly disillusioning himself, he walks over to the see Hermione sitting in the back corner of the library with Ron and Ginny talking about their plans.   
“We have to make sure he is by himself Mione” Ginny says

“He will be, I’ve been following him for the past few days and I’ve memorized his schedule perfectly.” Harrison knows that she has been following him, he allowed he too. “He always leaves the Great Hall thirty minutes early to walk to his first period class. Thankfully we don’t have any classes on the day we leave. So once he walks out of the Great Hall, we’ll follow him five minutes later. And then we can take him and portkey him to The Burrow” She says as if the plan is perfect. 

“What if he doesn’t leave like he normally does” Ron asks the bushy-haired girl  
“He will. He always leaves early to make sure he has everything packed. So once he walks up to his rooms, I’ll attack him since I’m the only one who can beat him in a duel” She says not realizing that he is standing right behind her. “And Ron you’ll take him outside of the wards and to The Burrow” she finishes.   
Deciding that he’s heard enough, he walks out of the library, cancelling the spell and laughs as he walks back to his and Neville’s rooms where Draco and Blaise are also. 

“You’ll never guess what I just heard” Harrison says to the group, laughing childishly at the questioning looks he continues and tells them what he just heard and after he finishes, he holds out his hand expectantly and after they all stare at him he says, “The bet, you all owe me money” They groan as realization strikes and they promise to pay him once they get on the train.   
“If you make it that is” Draco laughs and then winces as he’s hit with a strong stinging hex from Neville.   
“Haha very funny, maybe I should poly-juice you and let them take you” He laughs as Draco’s face pales at the thought of going to The Burrow.   
“I would never step foot in that place” He grimaces and snuggles into Blaise’s side. They spend the next hour sniping at each other before Draco and Blaise both leave and Neville and Harrison tiredly drag themselves to bed. 

The last day of school comes and Harrison is excited as he and Neville pack up their trunks and making sure they have everything. Instead of following Hermione’s plan, Harrison and Neville decided they were going to make sure they had everything shrunken and placed in their pockets before they made their way to the Great Hall, thus ruining part of their plans. As they step out of the room, they change the password back to password so that they can remember it for the next year.   
And as they sit down at the Gryffindor table, they share a smirk with Blaise and Draco across the room and quickly mask it as Hermione, Ron and Ginny walk in looking sure of themselves. But that look quickly disappears and they soon begin looking at each other worriedly as Breakfast is about to end and Harrison still hasn’t left. Deciding to have some fun, Harrison reaches for Neville’s hand and looks at the three thieves before stares directly at them and says “What were you expecting me to leave?” They look worried as they realize that they’ve been caught.   
“Did you honestly think I wouldn’t find out? The next time you idiots make plans to kidnap, maybe you should do so under some silencing wards.” He finishes and takes notice at the heavy silence in the Great Hall. But before they can even say anything, he continues “You still haven’t learned. I thought maybe you would have by now but I guess you’re going to have to learn the hard way.”   
Standing, pulling Neville with him, he turns around and faces the rest of the Great Hall before saying “I hope you all read the Daily Prophet on Friday, trust me when I say it’ll be worth it” And smirks when he hears Neville groan at the phrase. He looks at the Headmaster and winks before doing so at the three thieves sitting with shocked expressions. Leaving them there, Neville and Harrison are the first of the students to leave and head down to the carriages in order to start on what will prove to be an exciting and eventful summer.


	10. The Beginning of the End

Keeping his promise, every wizard with a subscription to The Daily Prophet stares wide-eyed Fridays edition. 

Dumbledore, liar, thief etc?

Yes, you have read that right. A few days ago, I was contacted by Harry Potter for an exclusive interview and I can tell you, I was not disappointed. As we all know, Mr. Potter claimed his titles last summer and has since been a powerhouse in the ministry. But what we didn’t know was the story behind it. Apparently, on that sad night of his parent’s death, Albus Dumbledore took Mr. Potter and delivered him to his mother’s muggle relatives. You see my dear readers, many things happened that night. One, Sirius Black was never the secret keeper for the Potter. Shocking isn’t it. Turns out, it was Peter Pettigrew who was an unregistered rat animagus. Mr. Pettigrew was the one to murder the twelve muggles that night, not Sirius. Unfortunately, Sirius was taken to Azkaban without a trial where he spent 12 years. An innocent man in Azkaban without a proper trial, A lord from a distinguished house no less. But, wait, that’s not where it ends. Before leaving Mr. Potter with his mother’s relatives, our dear headmaster placed a block onto Mr. Potter’s magical core and keyed several compulsion charms to him. Not only that but he wrote a letter to the relatives telling them ‘You have full permission to abuse him, keep him submissive and I’ll will make sure no one finds out’. Our dear headmaster condoning abuse of a magical child at the hands of muggles. How shameful, but it doesn’t stop there. After leaving Mr. Potter alone in the cold, Headmaster Dumbledore went to the ministry where he had the Potter’s wills illegally sealed before he placed himself as the magical guardian of our dear savior. Making matter’s worst, for the past fifteen years, he has also been taking money from Harry’s vault’s and dishing them out freely to a certain red-haired family among others. After hearing Mr. Potter’s claims, I was able to ask some further in depth questions and trust me my readers it gets even worse.  
Rita Skeeter: Mr. Potter, what was your life like growing up with the muggles.  
HP: It was horrible, they beat me, they starved me and they made be sleep in a cupboard under the stairs. I didn’t even know my own name until I was six. They called me ‘freak’ and ‘boy’ and treated me worse than a house-elf.  
Rita Skeeter: And did you ever seek out help? Once you went to Hogwarts did you tell anyone?

HP: Yes, Actually I told the headmaster several times. I begged him to not send me back there. But he told me that I should stop making up such lies and that my family loves me dearly. After that I gave up. But you see it was his plan all along

Rita Skeeter: Plan? (I stare at him eagerly)

HP: Yes plan. You see from the start he wanted me to be raised submissively and broken so that once I got to Hogwarts, I would come to him and rely on him. But his plan failed early on you see. (I lean forward in my chair expectantly)  
HP: Instead of continuing with the tradition of sending a professor to take me to Diagon Alley, he sent Hagrid. A man who is fully loyal to Dumbledore and worships the very ground the man walks on. Once we got to Gringotts, I found it suspicious that Hagrid had my vault key, but I decided to wait to say anything. But I found the perfect opportunity when Hagrid got drunk in the Leaky Cauldron and I went back to Gringotts. 

Rita Skeeter: And where you suspicions settled?

HP: Oh, yes Rita, All of my questions were answered after taking a simple blood test. You see, that’s where I found out about my core having a bind, that’s where I found out money was being stolen from me and being given to the Weasleys, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin and a few other people. He even drew up an illegal marriage contract for me with the youngest Weasley. Thankfully, the Goblins helped me and have been a strong ally since. But you see, his plan was to raise me as the perfect weapon to destroy Voldemort. 

Rita Skeeter: Wow (That’s all I can say as I look at him with my mouth open)

HP: That’s not all, you know that famed Prophecy that he preaches about every chance he gets?

Rita Skeeter: Yes (I say worriedly)

HP: Its fake, he made it up. Think about it, why would the headmaster conduct an interview in a pub instead of his own office. How is it that the prophecy was made just as soon as a death eater approached? It was all planned, and everyone was foolish enough to fall into his trap.

Rita Skeeter: It’s a fake, so the headmaster has been lying to us all this time?

HP: Yup

Rita Skeeter: Well I thank you for agreeing to sit with me and I’m sure my readers will enjoy this story. 

HP: No thank you Rita for giving me the opportunity to tell my story. (He stands and leaves me sitting there in shock at what I just heard)

Well my readers, I have to wonder, what else has the dear headmaster been lying to us about? Who else has fallen to his manipulations?

Rita Skeeter  
Daily Prophet

Hogwarts (Headmaster’s office)  
Sitting in his newly destroyed office, Dumbledore stares at the paper fuming.  
“How could all of my plans be ruined so easily. The brat has ruined everything. They money, the power, the fame. It’s supposed to be mine not his. That little slut will pay” But before he can continue, he hears the shouts coming from the portraits but he silences them and continues “What am I going to do now. I have to get to the ministry to see what I can fix. I hope that slut knows that I will get him and he will regret everything. I am Albus Dumbledore, defeater of Grindlewald, Supreme Mugwump” he finishes confidently.  
As he gets up to leave, he office doors are slammed open and he immediately pales at what he sees. Walking through the door is Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE, followed by KInglsey Shacklebolt and a few other aurors.  
“Good Professor I’m glad you’re up. I see you’ve read the paper so I’m sure you know why I’m here.” She says calmly with a small with a small smile on her on her lips at the thought of finally getting rid of Dumbledore. “You are hereby under arrest for the abuse of one Harrison Potter-Black, theft, and perjury. Kingsley please place the cuffs on him”  
Walking up to Dumbledore, Kingsley stops when he hears Dumbledore’s voice, “Ahh you see my dear, I won’t be going with you anywhere. Fawkes” He called butllt became nervous when the bird never came. He turned his head looking for it and found the bird sitting calmly on its perch. “Fawkes, come to me my pet, take me away from here.” He said to the bird but was promptly ignored.  
“Well then, if you are done wasting our time” Amerlia says as she gesturing to Kingsley to continue “You will be coming with us”  
After Kingsley put the cuffs on the man rather forcibly, they all walk out of the castle, past the disdainful glares of the professors towards the shameful Headmaster. They then portkey to the ministry where they lead him to one of the waiting cells until the trial.

At The Burrow  
Earlier that day:  
“WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW??” Percy and the twins screamed  
“We’re going to be arrested” Ginny cried at the thought of never becoming Lady Potter  
“They can’t arrest up, we didn’t do anything wrong. That money was ours and was given to us with permission. We deserve that money” Ron yelled, face slowly turning red with anger.  
“That brat has been going dark every since he started hanging around that Longbottom. I even heard that he sat away from the ‘Light’ side during the ministry meetings. I always knew he was a bad boy” Molly said, clearly forgetting that just one year ago, she wanted him to be her son-in-law.  
“What are we supposed to do now, we have no money, no one will help us. If we step one foot in Gringott’s we’ll be arrested” Arthur said growing worried.  
“We won’t be arrested, once Harry realizes what’s happening to his best friends he’ll drop the charges I’m sure of it” Ron says confidently.

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that” They all whip around at the voice at the sight of Harrison standing in the entry way to the kitchen looking like the wealthy lord that he is.

“Harry dear, I’m so glad you finally came to your sense. Now lets get down to the ministry so we can sort this out” She makes to stand but finds herself unable to move. 

“That won’t be necessary because the aurors are already on their way. I just wanted to be hear to see your faces when they arrested you” He says with a laugh.  
“Harry, mate, we’re your bestfriends. You can’t let them arrest us.” Ron says slowly losing his temper.  
“We have never been best friends Ronald why is that so hard for you to understand. And as for the aurors, they should be arriving in a few minutes. So if you don’t mind, I’ll just take a seat.” Harrison says with a drawl.  
“But Harry what about us?” Ginny wails  
“What about it? There is no ‘us’ girl” He snaps  
“Harry, you know what you’re doing is wrong. All that money was given to us. You had no right to take it” Hermione says.  
“Yes, while it may have been given to you, it wasn’t given by me. Only I have permission to give you money from MY vaults. No one but me. And before I forget, Hermione dear” He says in a sickingly sweet voice that makes her flinch, “You could never beat me in a duel. You may think you know more spells than me. But you don’t. Newsflash dear, I am lord to eight houses, did you not think that I would look through the numerous vaults and libraries that came with those houses” Her eyes widen at the thought of so many books.  
“And besides, even if you did know more spells than me, it’s not about how many spells you know. But how you wield them.” He finishes in a mocking voice as if he’s scolding a child.  
“That was well said Mr. Potter” they all turn at the sight of Amelia standing with ten other aurors.  
“Thank you” He says “Well I won’t stop you from doing your job” he says standing. “I do have a fiancé to get home to. So I guess I shall be seeing you all at the trial. By the way, when will it be?” He asks Amelia.  
“We will have the time and date decided by the end of the day and send you and all parties involved a missive.” The older woman replies.  
“Alright, then” He says before turning on a sharp heal and apparating away.

 

“I’m telling you Sirius, you should have seen their faces when they realized I wasn’t going to drop the charges” Harrison laughs in his seat in front of Sirius’s portrait.

“I bet their faces turned red like they always do. Oh I bet that old-hag Molly was screeching.” He snorts  
“Surprisingly she stopped after she realized she was doomed and there was no way out.” He says after taking a sip of his elven wine “Oh gods” Sirius laughs “Are you sure you can’t bring me with you” He pleads

“How would that look, if I walk into the ministry with a portrait floating next to me. Besides there will be no point, the goblins have no need for witnesses.” He replies.  
“Oh yea I forgot how quick their trials are. Oh well, I have a few people to go and visit, I’ll see you later pup” Sirius says before leaving his portrait”  
Leaving the library, Harrison walks to the back of the castle where he finds Neville working in one of the greenhouses in nothing but a pair of trousers and a tight button down, leaving nothing to imagination. 

“Hey you” He says with a smirk. “Have you seen my fiancé, he said he would be out here?” Harrison asks as he steps close to Neville  
Quickly catching on the larger boy says “No I haven’t seen him, but I’m sure I can help you much better than he could” He says as he steps into Harrison’s personal space until they are standing chest to chest. 

“Really, Oh well then. You see I have this…itch. That I can’t reach. Maybe you could do it for me.” He smirks before reaching up to kiss Neville soundly on the lips. Soon he finds himself lifted in the air with his legs wrapped tightly around Neville’s waist.  
He moans as Neville makes his way down the smaller boy’s neck. Soon, he finds his back on the ground and Neville grinding their members together. Swallowing the moan coming from Harrison, he waves his hand their clothes vanish. 

Deciding to forgo all preparation, he whispers a cleaning and lubrication spell and proceeds to push into Harrison. Arching his back, Harrison claws Neville’s back as the older boy pushes in and out with a furious pace. Before they know it, the both of them are groaning and Neville is collapsing on top of Harrison.

“You better get up before my fiancé sees. He’ll be furious if he catches us” Harrison says tiredly. His own response is a muffled groan into his neck. They both lay their until it gets dark out.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The downfall of Dumbledore, the Weasleys and Hermione, proved to be drastly anti-climactic. Their trials only lasted two days. Any hope for mercy was lost as soon as the Veritaserum touched their tongues. They committed themselves with a few well worded questions and got themselves sentenced to Azkaban. The Weasleys and Hermione received the most lenient sentence, 15 years. While Dumbledore received twenty after which he would receive the kiss. 

For Harrison and Neville, the rest of the summer was filled dueling sessions, summer work, reading, planting and Wizegamot meetings. And before they knew it, they were sitting in their train compartment bound for Hogwarts. Sitting opposite Blaise and Draco, Harrison lays with his back resting against Neville’s side while he reads a book that he found in one of his vaults. Suddenly, he snaps his head up and his faces forms an almost feral grin. 

“Harry what is it” Draco asks after grimacing at the look. 

“ I just realized something” The raven-haired teen responds with his grin only widening. 

“What is it” This time Neville says growing curious. 

Making an innocent expression, Harrison looks uop at Neville with shining eyes and says “We have a wedding to plan” After the words sink in to the other three teens in the compartment, all of their faces grow pale as they realize what the next few months’ entail.


End file.
